Seven Days
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: I have to do anything Deidara says for seven days to do this jutsu I want. However, he has certain things in mind that I don't know about. OC & Multi pairings WARNING: LOTS OF LEMON & SOME YAOI. Includes: Kaku, Hida, Dei, Sas, Tobi, Ita, Kisa, and Zetsu
1. Prologue

I'm living in a big apartment with Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame. They are all yaoi lovers: Kakuzu/Hidan, Deidara/Sasori, Itachi/Kisame, and Tobi/Zetsu. With the exception I'm lovers with Kakuzu and Hidan. Zetsu doesn't share an apartment, probably since he eats people but I digress.

There are four bedrooms, each couple have a room together, and I share a room with Tobi. There are three bathrooms, and so to keep the peace we divided them. One goes to Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. Second to Kakuzu and Hidan; and finally the last one to me, Deidara, and Tobi. Nobody wanted to share a bathroom with Deidara just because he hogs it, treating his skin, hair and such. I didn't care and anyways we all were friends, just some closer than others, and it's usually stays pretty interesting here.

Deidara and I just got out of the shower and were standing in front of the mirror talking while getting ready. Yes, sometimes I shower with Deidara and Tobi but we don't do anything, it's just in good fun. Well, I had a question I've been dying to ask him about and finally decided to ask him since we were alone. "Hey Deidara, I have a question?"

He glanced at me while combing his hair, "Yeah, what is it un?" "Um, how does your skin stay so clear? Do you use a jutsu to keep it that way or is it something else?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise with a grin, "Why you want to know Olivia un?" "Well, it's just that you don't have any acne, scars, or anything. Your skin's flawless unlike mine and just wanted to know if there was a secret to it. I'd give anything to have mine like that. "

I didn't look at him as I told him that because I was embarrassed. "Well, actually yes, I do use a jutsu to keep my skin like this un," he smirked then looked up and wondered, "you know, you're the only person who's ever asked me that un." I looked at him in surprised, "Really? So, how do you do this jutsu?" He gave me a skeptical look and muttered, "I'm not telling you. It's my own personal one that I created on my own un."

I gave him that, 'give me a break' look and say, "Well it's not like I can perform it; I'm not a ninja…I wish. Can you perform it on someone else though?" He leaned on the sink counter and said in a matter of fact way, "Yes I can, I know you're my friend, but I'm not going to do it for just anyone un." "Oh please, Deidara!" He put his finger to my lips and said, "Personally, I think you do in fact need it. You're too pretty to have scars and acne. But, this jutsu takes some time to prepare and I just can't do it for free un."

I removed his hand and muttered curiously, "How long does it take?" He simply said, "Seven days un." I raised my eyebrows, "Wow. No wonder you want some payment for it. Still, what can I do for you to cast the jutsu?" Deidara sighed, "Well, since you want it that badly, I have an idea un." I started grinning, "What?" He got this smug look on his face, "You have to do whatever I say, no matter how ridiculous, for the time it takes to do the jutsu un."

My smile quickly faded, "So, for you to do this for me, I have to do anything you say for an entire week, right?" He nodded his head smiling. I thought about it and figured it shouldn't be that bad. "Ok, I'll do it. But, just don't make me do bad things." He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean un?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Well, you know like talking crap about Itachi's brother, making fun of Kisame, sleeping with someone, nudity, or things that will get me killed." He started laughing, "Damn, I wouldn't make you do that kind of stuff. I can already tell this is going to be fun un."

I sighed and said, "Ok, when do we start." He opened the door and said, "In the morning un." I could already tell this was going to be a long week.


	2. Day 1

**DAY 1**

I woke up that morning and actually forgot about the deal I made with Deidara until he joined me for breakfast. "Olivia, make me a cup of coffee with two spoonfuls of sugar and just enough milk to change the color un." I stared at him like, 'what the hell', until I remembered. I shrugged my shoulders, "OK." I heard him tapping his finger on the table while I made his coffee and mine. After I handed it to him and sat down he kept staring at me with a look of disapproval.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why are looking at me like that?" He simply said, "You forgot to say something un." I knitted my eyebrows together wondering what the heck he was talking about until he said, "From now on, you have to refer to me as your mentor. I would make you say danna but I guess that would too much of a tongue twister with my name un." I had a vague look on my face, "So does that mean I have to call you sempai, like Tobi?" He nodded with a huge grin. I sighed and nodded ok.

Well, everything was going ok for the most part until everyone left to go on a mission except Deidara. As soon as they left he came in the living room, put the word puzzle I was doing down, and pulled me into his room. "Sit there and wait a minute, I have a surprise for you un." I was so confused while I sat on his bed and watched him go through his closet and pull out a box.

When he opened it, he turned to me with something behind his back, suppressing a giggle, "Now, since you're my servant doing my bidding, I thought it only appropriate you have the right attire for the occasion un."

My mouth dropped when he revealed what was behind his back. It was a skimpy black, French maid's outfit. It was a mini dress that was cut across the shoulders with a built-in lacy apron; it came with a choker, headpiece, garter, and thigh-high black tights. "Put it on un." He tossed it to me, looked at the clock, and left the room. I couldn't believe he was making me do this.

I took my clothes off and put it on. The bottom came about mid-thigh on me, which was ok; at least I didn't have to worry about it being too short.

He came back in the room and whistled. "You look so sexy! I got your black high heels to go with it un." He handed them to me as he glanced at the clock again and I put them on. "Deidara….sempai, do I have to wear this?" I pouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom, "Yep, and now you need some makeup un."

I whined while he put some makeup on me and a very nice shade of lipstick. "Oh, come on you look gorgeous; See un!" He made me look at the mirror and I had to admit I looked pretty good. I sighed as he pulled me into the living room. He pointed at the couch and ordered, "Now, sit here and don't move until I come back or the deal's off un." My eyes got big as I sat down on the couch, "Whatever you say sempai," as I crossed my arms and legs.

He ran out the door, leaving me to wait for him. He wasn't gone ten minutes when he came through the door, with a huge grin, followed by our other roommates. I thought, HOLY SHIT HE DIDN'T, NO WONDER HE KEPT LOOKING AT THE CLOCK; I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I covered my face with one hand out of embarrassment. I didn't even have to see them and I could feel their eyes on me.

"WELL HOT DAMN!" Hidan plopped down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders, "You look so fucking hot Olivia, what possessed you to wear this thing?" as he tugged at the bottom of the dress. I glanced at Deidara and he shook his head no, so I just shrugged. "I admit she looks very cute, like a little doll," Sasori said quietly as he sat at the table with Itachi, and Kakuzu after they got a drink while Kisame sat in his chair. I was surprised Kakuzu didn't say anything or stare at me like everyone else was; he looked like he was concentrating on his drink.

I was blushing like hell this whole time. Tobi sat on the other side of me, giddy, "You look so pretty Olivee-san, are you playing dress-up?" while poking me on my garter. Hidan snorted, "Tobi you're a fucking idiot, can't you see she's trying to seduce me to fuck her?" I glared at him and replied, "Who says I'm trying to seduce you, for all you know I might be after someone else." I shouldn't have played along.

He burst out laughing, "Yeah, like who; Fish-boy over there?" Kisame started angrily at Hidan, "You better shut the hell up Hidan if you don't want a sword stabbed in your back!" Well, Hidan and Kisame bickered for a few minutes until Deidara beckoned me over towards the kitchen. I sighed and started walking to the kitchen. I heard a whistle, "Look at that beautiful fucking ass go!" I knew it was Hidan. "Personally, I like her legs," Kisame muttered. I actually stopped and looked at him; I wasn't the only one.

He just looked at the wall as if he didn't say anything while Deidara grabbed my arm and pulled me in the kitchen. He whispered in my ear on what to do next and I stared at him in shock. I whispered, "No! Don't make me do that, what will he do?" "Hey, I just want to piss Hidan off! It'll be fun! Oh, and make me a PBJ sandwich and a coke would ya un," as he went back in the other room.

I knew this was going to be a pip. I made his sandwich and got his drink and proceeded in the living room. I handed Deidara his food and drink, he smiled sweetly, "Thank you Olivia un." I sighed and gave him a slight smile, "You're welcome sempai." Kakuzu nearly choked on his drink, "What the hell did you just call him?" Tobi got so excited, "Oh, Deidara your sempai too now?" Hidan grumbled, "He fucking better not be!"

Kakuzu was glaring at me and tapping his finger impatiently on the table, "Well Olivia?" I can already tell I was in for an earful. I stood there and had an idea. I sighed, "I'm not at liberty to tell you so you have to ask Deidara sempai." Deidara glared at me then panicked when Kakuzu got up and went to sit next to him. Kakuzu didn't even have to say anything to get Deidara talking.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Alright! I'm doing this jutsu for Olivia and she's compensating me for it by doing whatever I tell her to do for seven days un. "What kind of jutsu is this and why seven days?" Kakuzu growled. "It's for the removal of acne and scars and that's how long the jutsu's preparations take un." Kakuzu sighed and looked at me, "Olivia, are you seriously that desperate for this jutsu?" I nodded my head yes.

He muttered, "Fine." Deidara looked relieved as motioned for me to do what he told me. I sighed as I walked across the room and sat on Kisame's lap. I swear everyone's mouth dropped but Kisame didn't seem to mind at all. Hidan slapped his forehead, "Holy fucking Jashin! What the fuck Deidara?" Deidara smirked, "You said it yourself Hidan, she's trying to seduce Kisame to fuck her un."

Hidan scowled and Kisame smirked, glad that Deidara pissed him off. Deidara gazed at me, "Olivia, wasn't there something else you was going to do for Kisame un?" By this point I didn't care anymore, I gently grabbed Kisame's face and licked the side of his face.

Everyone looked at me in that, 'OMG she didn't' look as I sat there smirking. Everybody thought it was funny except Hidan and Kakuzu or course. Kisame on the other hand was as happy as can be and put his arm around my waist. At this point, Hidan wanted to get drunk and everyone just joined in.

We actually started chatting and laughing from then on, and what was really funny. I never left Kisame's lap the entire time, lol.


	3. Day 2 LEMON

**DAY 2 (contains LEMON)**

Well, due to everyone drinking last night we ended up passing out in the living room. I woke up at some point, I think the clock said 6am, and slowly sat up. I could tell I had a hangover; anyway, I glanced around the room to see where everyone ended up.

Sasori was stretched out on top of the table with Deidara on top of him, Tobi was on the floor with his feet propped up on a table chair, Hidan was stretched on half the couch with Itachi's head against his chest taking up the other half, and Kisame was on the floor with me somehow on resting against his lower back.

The only one I didn't see was Kakuzu. I tried to get up and my legs were all wobbly but I eventually made it up and stumbled into the bathroom. I had to pee so badly; when I was done I glanced at myself in the mirror and giggled. My hair was all ruffled, lipstick smeared, my headpiece and garter were missing, and my dress was about to come off, but all in all, everything else looked alright.

After I wiped my face clean, I decided to go make some coffee, I knew we all would need it but when I went into the kitchen something grabbed me. My reactions were so slow, I didn't do anything but go, "Huh," as I glanced around to see Kakuzu. He picked me up, carried me into his bedroom and plopped me on the bed.

He shut and locked his door, then sat across from me in his office chair staring intently at me. "What is it Kakuzu?" He sighed, "Ever since yesterday when I saw you wearing that," he pointed at the outfit, "I have been trying to control myself and not fuck the hell out of you." I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm still sore at you for doing this ridiculous charade but if it means that much to you, go ahead. Besides, the reason I didn't attack you last night is because you were drunk."

I tilted my head, "I thought you weren't interested?" "Oh, you had my whole attention being fixed up like that," as he gently pushed me so that I was lying on my back and straddled me, "I also wanted you to be aware that I was fucking you," with a seductive look on his face. I was about to say I didn't feel like it, which I didn't, until he crashed his lips against mine. He kissed me fiercely as he wrapped his arms around me; I could tell he was already hard.

He ran his tongue across my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly part open. Our tongues entangled with each other as he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head closer to deepen the kiss, causing us both to moan.

Ok! I'm in the mood now. He broke the kiss and began biting and sucking my neck as his hands fondled my breasts. I sighed in pleasure even when he bit a little too hard causing me to shudder. He sat up and removed his shirt, but left his pants on as he pulled out his huge member.

I started to take the dress off but he gently grabbed my wrists and whispered seductively, "Leave it on. I have something in store for you my little maid." I was like, 'Hot damn!' this is going to be fun. He grabbed the top part of my dress and pulled it down just far enough to reveal my breasts. He mutters, "That's better," as he leaned in and licked the tip of one of my nipples.

He nibbled and sucked one nipple while massaging it with one hand while the other pinched and groped the other. I started moaning in pleasure at the sensation. He switched to the other one and did the same thing.

"Ka…kuzu…" I mutter in ecstasy. When he was finally done, he reached under my dress and removed my panties while also pushing the dress up a little farther as he brought his head down between my legs. I gasped as his tongue slowly ran along my clit; I moaned louder as he ran his tongue along faster and began sucking. "Ka…ku...zu, I'm…gonna.." I panted as I gently grabbed his hair and clenched the sheets with the other.

He knew I was about to quickly have my clitoral orgasm even without me saying anything, he knew my body extremely well; he could tell by my body fidgeting and bucking into his mouth. "Oh, Ka…ku..zu!" I cried out softly as I had it, twitching into his mouth as he continued to lick and suck until I stopped.

He pulled back with a lustful grin, grabbed my hips, and placed his member at my entrance. He pushed in quickly, earning a loud moan from me. He slowly started thrusting into me as I moaned his name. He didn't stop pumping into me as he said, "Olivia, is that how you refer to your master?" I glanced at him in surprise, and panted, "What…do…you mean?"

He chuckled, "You're my servant and I'm your master. You'll have to beg me for it. Now what do you want me to do?" I whimpered, "Fuck me." He almost stopped his rhythm going in me and teased, "What's that my slave? I couldn't hear you." The sudden loss drove me insane and I said louder, "Please fuck me master!" He picked up the pace a little but it wasn't enough.

"Go faster and harder master Kakuzu." I whimpered as he picked up the pace. He was enjoying this immensely, he moaned as he demanded, "Tell me you want me slave." "Oh master! I want you so bad, please fuck me harder." I was getting a little too loud but that was music to his ears. By this point he was pounding into me mercilessly, both of us enjoying every thriving moment.

My stomach was already getting tight and knew the end was drawing near. "Beg me for more," he raised his voice. I didn't care at this point if anyone heard me, I was just enjoying this too much. "Master….Kakuzu! Fuck me more…make me yours!" I shouted as I came. My muscles tightening drove him over the edge as he tensed muttering, "Oh yes!," releasing his seed into me.

He gently pull out of me and lied down next me; embracing me against his chest. We lay there for awhile, until our breathing slowed down, and Kakuzu gently pushed me away and got out of bed. "Well, I'd better go and make some coffee for us."

While he was gathering some clean clothes, I got up and started out the door, "Hmm, where are you going?" he mumbled. "I'm going to get some clean clothes and take a shower." He grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear, "Don't start without me; I'll be in there after I make the coffee" I blushed and muttered, "Whatever you say."

Well, after I got some clothes, I went to the bathroom. I stripped the maid outfit off because I was ready to get out of it and into something comfy. I wasn't in the shower for two minutes when Kakuzu popped up behind me and scared the crap out of me. He glared, "I thought I told you not to start without me?" I respond innocently, "I just stepped in here; I haven't done anything yet."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me until I was eye level with him. "That's not the point. You disobeyed an order Olivia, now you have to be punished." I knitted my eyebrows together in slight confusion; I was thinking 'don't tell me he's going to do me again.'

That's exactly what he intended. He pushed me against the wall as he engulfed my mouth with his and fiercely tongued me. OMG! I could hardly breathe from this intense tongue fest; not to mention the heat from the water.

I moaned from the pleasure and from the uncomfortable lack of oxygen. I tried to push him away but to no avail. He got my message and pulled back, allowing me to take deep breaths of air as he suddenly got an evil grin on his face.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you staring at me like that?" He chuckled, "I have an idea of how to punish you." I didn't say anything as I saw those threads coming from his body and started to bind me. They tied my arms and waist as Kakuzu stepped back; the threads were holding me in position, with my feet off the floor, against the shower wall.

"This is going to be good." He leaned against me and started nibbling my neck as some threads were coiling around my nipples and squeezing them firmly. I moaned from this feeling as Kakuzu sniggered into my neck. He started sucking hard in little areas, leaving hickies, as more threads went down and rubbed against my clit. "Ka…kuzu," I panted.

He growled in my ear, "Feels good doesn't it?" I merely nodded my head as he lowered me to the floor and placed his cock in my mouth. "Now be a good girl and suck." I started sucking the best I could, enough though I couldn't take his entire member in my mouth. I was so turned on as I sucked him while those threads were rubbing my clit and squeezing my nipples.

He grunted with pleasure and pushed my head down further on his cock. I about choked, but he kept pushing me so I could keep deep throating him. Tears unwillingly streamed down my face, due to my weak gag reflexes. He finally stopped and pulled out as his threads lifted me back up against the shower wall.

He stroked my face as he growled, "I'll make a great cock sucker out of you yet." I knew I wasn't very good at it and have all those skills but he was determined to break me of it. That's how Tobi learned apparently, because of Zetsu.

He grabbed my thighs and spread them apart as he came towards me again, and entered me with one powerful thrust. I gasped as he immediately began pumping into me hard. "Ah..Ka…ku…zuu!" I was overwhelmed at the sensations I was feeling; the thrusting, the threads on my clit and nipples; it was too much.

He chuckled at my reactions and decided to try one more thing. More threads gathered and entered my mouth. They filled it completely as Kakuzu grunted, "Suck." I tried to suck them even though they were going in and out of my mouth; just like a huge cock.

They went further in my mouth causing me to gag, tears run down my face, and deep throat them. Kakuzu started pounding the hell out of me as the threads continued their unusual enticement. "That's…it…suck…" He panted, as I felt my stomach tightening. I moaned and whimpered as I was about to climax; it wasn't even a minute before I came from both orgasms, causing a huge moan from me.

I went somewhat limp as Kakuzu proceeded pumping into me. He started sucking my shoulder very hard when he reached his climax; causing him to explode inside me and growling into my shoulder.

He quickly sat on the floor and brought me down on top of him as he released me from the threads. We sat there for a good while, catching our breaths as we embraced each other. "So, how was that for you Olivia." I took a few more breaths as I panted, "That…was…incredible." He chuckled at my response as he stood back up, helping me in the process, "What do you say we hurry and clean up before I try to fuck you again?" I laughed quietly and just nodded my head.

Deidara, was outside the bathroom door, listening to everything that Kakuzu and I were doing. He was grinning broadly when I finally came out the bathroom. "Well, looks like someone had a very pleasant morning, un? I jumped when I saw him, "Deidara…..sempai? How long have you been here?" He shrugged, "Hmm, long enough to know that you and Kakuzu had sex. Let's see….that makes twice doesn't it un?"

I gapped at him and whispered, "What the hell, you listened to that too?" His smile just got wider, "I did for a little while but I started getting aroused so, I violated Sasori while he was passed out." I was stilling gapping, "Did he wake up?" "Not really, but look at it this way; we're both satisfied. Anyways, what the heck did you guys do in there. It sounded like you were being gagged. Not to mention the yelling 'master' from the bedroom un."

I was about to comment back, but Kakuzu came out and interrupted me. "I'd advise you to mind your own damn business Deidara, unless you want to meet an unpleasant end." Deidara tossed up his hands in surrender, "Hey calm down Kakuzu, I'm just curious that's all. Besides, I didn't realize she turned you on so much in that outfit un."

Kakuzu grunted, "You better shut the hell up Deidara, if you know what's good for you." Deidara was really pushing it with Kakuzu, but I was staying out of it. "Oh come on, give me some credit. You wouldn't have even seen her in that outfit if it wasn't for me Kakuzu un."

I knew Kakuzu was going to punch him but I gently grabbed his hand and held it firmly. He looked down at me and I just calmly say, "Kakuzu it's no big deal. He's actually got a point, you might not have never seen me in that outfit if it wasn't for him. Just ignore him and let's get some coffee." He stared intently at me for a minute then grunted, "Fine." He glared at Deidara, "I know she's doing to a bargain with you, however, she's not to discuss our personal escapades." Deidara nodded his head in agreement, then Kakuzu led me by the hand into the kitchen.

to be continued...


	4. Day 3 TWO LEMON

**Day 3 (LEMON)**

Pretty much on Day 2, Deidara didn't really have anything for me to do since Kakuzu wouldn't really let him near me, but I did do a few errands. But today, I had this funny feeling he had an idea.

I was in the kitchen, drinking a Dr. Pepper, and playing chess with Hidan. This was really amusing. I was waiting for him to make a move but all he did was glare at the pieces trying to concoct a plan. "AH-HA!," he moved his queen down to corner my king, "Try and top that fucking move!" I smirked, moved my rook, and merely stated, "Checkmate."

He slapped the table, "Checkmate my fucking ass! Let me see," he scanned the board with knitted eyebrows trying to see if he had a way out. At that point Deidara walked in and leaned on my chair. "Oh, playing chess? Did you beat him yet un?" I didn't have to say anything, Hidan glared at me and muttered, "You fucking cheated." Deidara smirked, "I take that as a yes un."

"How did I cheat?" I replied innocently. He muttered, pointing an angry finger at me, "I just know you fucking did. You wait until fucking next time; you'll get yours!" as he got up from the table and left the room. I sighed, "He's such a sore loser." Deidara nodded yes in agreement as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, I have something in mind for you today un." My eyes got big and I glanced at him, "Like what?" He had a huge devious grin as he said, "I'll let you know when un." I got up and smirked, "Whatever you say Sempai," as I left the kitchen.

It was bugging me all day! Nothing happened for hours so finally; I said shit with it and starting working my puzzle book in the living room. Around 6pm, everybody was there chilling, when I noticed Deidara kept looking at me with a mischievous grin.

I was like, 'Oh god, here it comes,' and tried to avoid eye contact. Well, Kisame got up and walked towards the kitchen and stopped at the doorframe, "Hey Olivia, do want something to drink while I'm in here?"

I looked at my glass next to me and it was indeed empty. I picked it up and smiled as I held it out to him, "Sure. I'll have some apple juice please." He smirked back and went in the kitchen. I was too involved in my puzzle book to notice Deidara's grin getting wider.

Kisame came back and handed me the drink, "Thank you," I replied as he said, "No problem," and sat back in his chair.

I saw Deidara grinning at me again, and it was starting to freak me out. I was about to drink my apple juice when I noticed something. I put the glass in front of my face and saw the bottom fizzing to the top.

I thought, 'he didn't.' I looked at Deidara and pointed at the glass. All he did was nod his head with that big ass grin. "What the heck you'd put in here?" as I pointed at the glass. This quickly got everyone's attention. Deidara shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing really. Just something I wanted you to try out un."

"Are you kidding? I'm not drinking this stuff, its drugged." I was panicking; trying to get me to take a drug and I have no idea what it is. He calmly replies, "It's perfectly safe and I know what it does un." I look at the drink and glance back at him, "Do I have to?" He nodded, "If you don't want the deal to be off un."

I sighed as I thought, 'I'm going to regret this. I'm glad Kakuzu and Hidan aren't back from their mission yet,' and started to drink it. I didn't taste anything different but I was still nervous. All of a sudden it hit me, "Kisame! You're in on this too?" He looked at me from across the room with a smirk, "Now, where did you get that idea?" I narrowed my eyes, "You went to get me the drink and Deidara wasn't with you to drug it." He shrugged, "So? I wanted to see this too."

I gapped at him but didn't say anything as I leaned back against the loveseat. I was shocked that Kisame helped Deidara drug me; but why? That couldn't be the only reason, could it? It wasn't even five minutes before I started to feel funny. Oh boy, here it comes!

I started to feel all hot and my breathing got heavy. I fluttered my eyes and let out a puff of air. What is this? I felt fidgety, tensed, and energetic all at the same time. I got up and went into the kitchen and just started pacing the floor. I don't feel right, I feel like I have to relieve myself from these feelings, but how?

I started to break a sweat, my cheeks felt flushed, and I didn't like it. I have to alleviate this problem; it's bugging the hell out of me! I went back in the living room and started to go the bathroom; on the way I glanced at Deidara and glared at him. He just gave me an innocent look of surprise; like he didn't know, the bastard.

Once in the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror; my face was indeed pink and my forehead was glistening with sweat. What the hell! I stomped to the doorway in the living room and furiously ask, "What the hell? I don't feel right!" Itachi asked, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, I feel like I have to relieve myself of…..something; all these feelings of being tensed, fidgety, etc. I don't know how to explain it. What do I do?" At this point, I was asking anyone to help deal with this crap.

"Well, I know how to help." I looked at Kisame excited, "You do? Well hot damn, come on," I waved for him to hurry up and come over to me. (At this point, I was kind of out of it and from now on, I'm not going to really remember anything) *Still telling the story though^-^*

Kisame came over and pulled me towards his and Itachi's room. "I got the answer in here," he said as he went inside and I followed. I stood in there for a minute, and impatiently ask, "So where is it?" He stood in front of me and picked me up from under my shoulders and pushed me against the wall; pinning my body against the wall with his while my feet dangled from the floor. 'Yes, he's just as tall as Kakuzu and I'm short, but I digress.'

My eyes got big as this unexpected reaction. "It's right here," he states then crashed his lips against mine. NO WAY, HE DID NOT! I wasn't feeling horny, but it turned out that was what the doctor ordered for this drug.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body and mind went from mixed up feelings and confusion to total, undoubted lust! I kissed back forcefully, earning a smirk from him, and I didn't give him the option of asking permission for my tongue. I willingly just shoved it in and tried to devour his whole mouth.

Oh, he was loving this! Out tongues battled each other for dominance as we started stripping each other's clothes off. He won of course, by teething my tongue with his razor sharp teeth. I moaned at the slight pain as he fondled my breasts. I rubbed my hands all over his chest and shoulders until he separated our mouths and grabbed under my butt-cheeks.

He lifted me up so my breasts were even with his face. He licked and sucked one nipple as he pinched and groped the other. I was panting very heavily already; I ran my fingers through his soft hair as he brought his mouth to the other nipple, this time biting it firmly. I moaned at the sensation as he continued this exotic feat.

He stopped, pulled me back down, and entered me with a very powerful thrust. I let out a small cry because of the sharp pain; he had a huge cock like Kakuzu. He moaned loudly as he started thrusting up into me, making my body bounce back and forth against the wall causing it bang with every contact.

I was moaning very loudly and letting out small cries of, "Ki..sa..me!" I got to the point where I was aching for so much more. "Ki...same….fuck… me harder.." I pleaded. "Ah…oh..hell yeah..I will," he panted and began pounding the hell out of me against the wall. We both were moaning and letting out cries of pleasure that the others heard us.

(Living room POV)

Deidara was grinning up a storm as he heard the banging on the wall, "Wow! I don't think I've ever heard her that loud before except for yesterday, that drug must be working wonders un." Sasori glanced at Deidara while still working on a puppet, "Makes me think of the time I used it on you, but you were much louder." Deidara blushed, "Aww, come on Sasori-danna. Not in front of Itachi." Itachi wasn't even listening to them; he was too busy focusing on the bangs from the wall. "Well, I'm glad Tobi is off with Zetsu on a mission or we'd have to drag him away from trying to find out it Kisame was hurting Olivia un," Deidara laughed.

Sasori snickered in agreement and was about to reply until Itachi stood up and walked in the hall. Deidara and Sasori both raised their eyebrows is astonishment, "Where's he going un?" Sasori just shrugged, "The bathroom or maybe he wants to join them." Deidara shook his head, "Nah, not Itachi, there's no way." "I bet you 20 dollars he will." "You're on Danna!"

(The bedroom)

I felt my stomach getting really tight and knew I was getting close to going. I whimpered, "Kisa…me…I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence but just enjoy the moment. If it was possible, Kisame went faster as he sucked my neck, and that clinched it for me. I let out a small blissful cry and almost immediately he tensed and released his semen all into me, moaning into my neck.

He waited a minute to catch his breath before he pulled out of me and carried me to his bed. He laid me there and plopped next to me with my head tucked in the crook of his arm. We both were breathing very heavily; he stroked my hair and muttered, "Well, that was something Olivia." I nodded my head in agreement and kept my eyes closed.

I felt so much better but, I was still not relieved quite yet. All of a sudden, I hear Kisame talking to Itachi. "Hey Itachi…what's wrong?" Itachi was glaring at Kisame like he was going to kill him but just takes off his clothes. "You're being inconsiderate Kisame. Haven't I told you before that I don't like being left out of the fun?"

Kisame couldn't help but look Itachi's hot body all over and smirk, "So, you meant in the bedroom as well as the battlefield huh?" He just nodded, "Of course." Kisame gently slid me off of him and got up, "She's all yours," and sat on Itachi's bed.

I couldn't help but gaze at Itachi's body; it was flawless, built, and smooth. He came to me, flipped me over on my back, and straddled me. He immediately started kissing and nibbling my neck, causing me to moan and get aroused again.

He licked my lips and plumaged his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues entwined as we caressed each other's skin. He slid one hand down between my legs, and pushed a finger inside me; earning a loud moan into his mouth.

He rubbed the tip of his member against my clit as he added another finger. I whimpered as I gripped his shoulders while Kisame started to jerk himself off watching us go at it. Itachi disengaged our mouths but then brought his to my clit. I gasped and firmly clutched his silky, black hair, "Ah…Ita…chi…!" I moaned.

He licked at a slow pace; I thought I'd die until I felt his tongue press on it more firmly and the rhythm increased rapidly. I gasped, bucking my hips into his mouth; Kisame decided to come over and shoved his tongue in my mouth while he pinched and squeezed my breasts.

I tried to contain myself but this was too much. I orgasmed in Itachi's mouth while moaning into Kisame's. They both pulled back then Itachi spread my legs and slowly entered me. I whimpered as he smirked at Kisame. Kisame smirked back and stuck three fingers in my mouth and ordered, "Now be a good girl and suck."

Itachi started going in and out at a slow pace while I sucked on Kisame's fingers until they were thoroughly wet. He pulled them away and went behind Itachi. Itachi was sucking my neck when Kisame entered one finger, causing him to moan into my neck sending chills down my spine.

Kisame entered another, doing a scissor-like motion to stretch Itachi more. I could feel him squirm a little against me from the sensation. The last finger was added when Itachi began to bite my neck, causing him to moan louder and bite harder.

Then, Kisame took his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing member, causing Itachi to let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. Itachi pumped into me faster as Kisame did the same thing with him.

All of us were moaning very loud with sheer pleasure; Itachi started to whimper, "Harder Kisame!" He happily obliged, causing Itachi to go harder into me. "Ah…Ita….chi….more" I moaned. He murmured into my shoulder, "If…you…insist," then went even harder, making Kisame comply as well.

Itachi was about to go already, this was a whole new level of ecstasy for him, "Fuck…I'm…close," as I starting kissing him again. I was on the edge also until Itachi starting pounding into me mercilessly, which in turn, Kisame did the same thing.

I came first moaning into Itachi's mouth as he tensed, moaning also, and released his seed inside me. Kisame kept thrusting for about a minute, causing me and Itachi to whimper, until he too let out a moan and released his semen. All three of pretty much collapsed on the bed, Kisame in the middle with me and Itachi cuddled on either side of him.

Some hours later, I woke up. I stretched and slowly sat up from the bed. What the heck happened? I glanced around and noticed I was in Itachi and Kisame's room, how'd I get in here? I felt lightheaded as I tried to get up; I felt a draft and looked down to see that I was naked.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, no one was in the room, but I did have a dirty dream. I guess I took them off; hell, I want some coffee. I found and put on my clothes and went in the living room.

As soon as I came in, Deidara jumped off the couch and stood in front of me. "So, how'd go un?" I muttered, "Huh? What are you talking about?" He grinned, "Don't you remember anything un?" I thought about for a minute as I walked to the kitchen followed by Deidara. I started making coffee, "Well, I remember that stupid drug making me feel funny then I asked for help and Kisame volunteered. The only thing I remember after that was that weird dream I had."

While the coffee started brewing, he dragged me back into the living room and sat me on the couch. "Now tell everyone about this dream un." I glanced around and muttered, "It's embarrassing." Kisame piped up, "I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Itachi nodded his head with a smirk and the same went for Sasori. Why is everybody so interested? At that point, Kakuzu and Hidan came back from their mission. "Finally, we're done with this stupid fucking mission! It's already fucking 10pm!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad I don't have to hear your pitiful whining anymore today."

They both started to quarrel until Deidara interrupted, "Hey! Bicker in another room, we're trying to find something out here un." Hidan sat down at the table, "What the hell is so fucking important that I can't bitch at Kakuzu?" Deidara nudged me and I began, "Well, in the dream I ended up having violent sex with Kisame, then next thing I know, Itachi joined in and it became a threesome."

Everyone just snickered, but Kakuzu and Hidan mouths dropped. Sasori actually had a huge grin, "Well, it looks like you owe me 20 dollars." Deidara sighed and mutter, "Fine, I'll pay you later un."

I looked at Deidara, "What was the point of that drug anyway?" Oh I wish I didn't say that! Kakuzu demanded, "What drug? Explain Olivia!" I felt like crawling into a hole, I muttered, "Um, Deidara made me take a drug…I started to feel funny….then I had that dream…that's about it."

Kakuzu and Hidan glared at Deidara until Hidan jumped out of the chair and ran to me. He turned my head and muttered angrily, "What the fuck is this?" He glared at me and I just shrug. I didn't know what he was talking about. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom, he pointed at my neck, 'THIS!"

There were hickies and teeth marks on my neck and shoulders. I gapped in shock, and then it dawned on me. "No, I didn't!" I ran back in there and gawked at Deidara, "Did…did I…the dream…" I couldn't get the words out except point at Itachi then Kisame.

Deidara smirked a little and nodded his head yes. I looked at Kisame and he nodded with a huge ass grin. "Itachi? Did that really happen?" I mumbled and nodded his head yes. HOLY SHIT! I was speechless but my main concern right now was Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu, who was obviously fuming, glared menacingly at Deidara. Hidan on the other hand started quickly approaching Deidara, causing Deidara to jump off the couch and walk backwards to get away from him, "You mean to tell me….that you drugged my girl," he cracked his knuckles, "that made her have fucking sex with someone else other than me or Kakuzu?"

Deidara stuttered, "Look….I just wanted to see how she'd react Hidan…there was no harm in it," being now trapped in a corner. Hidan grin wickedly, "Oh, just to get a reaction huh? I have certain ritual in mind for you to see how you'll react!"

He grabbed a struggling Deidara and started to drag him to his room. "Hidan!" Kakuzu got Hidan's attention quickly. "I'll be joining you on this gory ritual of yours. I think Deidara needs to be taught a lesson, wouldn't you agree?" He grinned maliciously, "Oh yes, I fucking agree completely Kakuzu. You ready blondie?"

Kakuzu helped Hidan get Deidara into their room and shut the door. None of us budged an inch to help Deidara. As for everyone else; they knew they would end up joining him if they intervened. Personally, I didn't think anyone deserved to be punished by those two. Never mess with a vicious Kakuzu and Hidan at the same time.

It was 11pm now; "We're not going to get any sleep for a while are we?" I muttered. Itachi mumbled, "Looks that way." Kisame nodded in agreement then perked up, "Hey, why don't we crash at Zetsu's tonight?" "That's not a bad idea; let's have a sleepover!" I started to get excited, even Sasori was liking the idea, "Sounds like fun."

All of a sudden we heard screaming from the other room. All of us slowly looked at Kakuzu and Hidan's door as the screaming, followed by a lot of yelling continued. Kisame broke the silence, "Well, I think we'd better hurry and pack then get out of here."

The rest of us agreed, quickly got our things, and headed out. Before we left, I left a note on the door telling where we went. When we got there, Zetsu opened the door and we pretty much just barged in and announced we're having a sleepover.

Tobi jumped off the couch and ran around the room. He was so excited at the news, "YAY! TOBI LOVES SLEEPOVERS!" Zetsu was stunned and a little peeved at the inconvenience until Kisame explained what happened. Zetsu quickly changed his mind and agreed it'd be better if we did stay there.

At least he did join us for the fun, but I wondered if Deidara would be ok. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out, it might be my turn next; I shuddered at the thought.

To be continued…


	5. Day 4 LEMON

**DAY 4 ( LEMON )^-^**

The slumber party over at Zetsu's was really fun. Poor Tobi about started to cry when it over, but I told him we'll do it again; except this time we'll be in our apartment. All of us left around 9am and went back to our apartment; when we walked in Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

There was actually an awkward silence for a few minutes, "So, you sissies have fun on your little sleepover?" Hidan asks casually. I don't think none of us wanted to say anything but I decided to answer him. "Yeah, we had a great time." Then Sasori asked the question we were all wondering, "Where's Deidara?"

Hidan had this evil smirk along with Kakuzu and merely stated, "Blondie's in his fucking room." I swear, we all ran towards Sasori and Deidara's room to see what happened. Sasori got there first and wouldn't let us in. "I'm checking it out first!" he went in and shut the door.

All I heard was, "GOD DAMN!" He burst out the door and ran straight into the living room. Kisame and Itachi peeked in, blocking my view, and just muttered, "Damn!" I barely got a peek in, just enough to see blood and Deidara's blond hair, when Itachi covered my eyes and pulled me back, "It's better if you don't look."

I didn't question his action and just nodded my head as Kisame muttered, "I'll go get the bandages." Kisame almost made it there until Hidan slammed into him, knocking him on the floor. Hidan scrambled to his feet, "HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED YOU FUCKING PUPPET!" then charged back in there with his iron spike.

We quickly rushed to the scene and saw Sasori was stabbing Hidan with a puppet while Kakuzu just sat there and watched. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled while Hidan slashed about trying to hack down the puppet to pieces. "GET OVER IT YOU FUCKING PUSSY, HE'S NOT DEAD!"

I starting fuming and ended up yelling at them, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" They actually stopped in mid-attack and looked at me. I continued, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE. DEIDARA IS IN THERE PROBABLY BLEEDING TO DEATH AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FIGHTING EACH OTHER!"

I paused for a minute to catch my breath. Everyone was just staring at me in total surprise; they've never seen me that pissed off, especially to the point where I'm yelling. Kakuzu repeated, "What the hell is wrong with you three?" "I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU TOO. THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING ON YOUR ASS AND NOT STOPPING THEIR FIGHT OR HELPING DEIDARA NEITHER KAKUZU!"

He looked at me appalled, like I just slapped him across the face; I never have though. This is also the first time I've ever yelled at him or anyone else for that matter. I took some more deep breaths, I was getting myself too upset and started to shake. "Just, someone help Deidara. Ok?"

I actually think my little outburst got through to everybody. Sasori put his puppet away, motioned for Kakuzu to follow him, and went back to his bedroom. Kakuzu followed him, glancing at me as he went by, and Kisame got the bandages as they went into Sasori's room.

Hidan sat there for a minute then went into his room and slammed the door. Itachi put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, you need to sit down." He led me to the couch and sat me down. My nerves were shot, my breathing was wheezy, and I was trembling a little. Itachi looked concerned, left the room for a minute and went into the kitchen.

I tried to calm down and take deep breaths when Itachi came back and handed me a pill and glass of water. There was a knock on the door; he calmly says, "It's for your nerves to help calm you down," and went to answer the door. That's what I needed; a chill pill.

Tobi and Zetsu came in, wondering how everything was, until Tobi saw my distressed face. "Oh, Olivee-san. You not feel good, what happened?" I didn't answer him but Itachi informed them of the past event. "Aww, don't worry. Deidara sempai will be ok and Tobi will make you feel better."

I hugged Tobi and just couldn't let go of him as my eyes swelled up with tears; I felt like it was my fault. Tobi pouted and just leaned back to let me lay on his chest while he stroked my hair as I silently cried. Zetsu gave me a melancholy look and went to Sasori's room with Itachi.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep. When Deidara was finally all stitched, bandaged, and cleaned up, they came out and went back into the living room.

(Kakuzu's POV)

He noticed she was asleep on Tobi, who also was asleep, and saw that she'd been crying. He didn't know she'd get that upset over Deidara. He let out a heavy sigh, picked her up, and carried her into her room. He sat next to her for a while and watched her sleep.

Deidara did deserve punishing, but it looked like him and Hidan went overboard. He got up as he decided to go talk to Hidan and figure out how to apologize to her and much to his regret…Deidara.

(My POV)

When I woke up, I was on my bed feeling like crap. I got up and started out the door when Kakuzu came out of his room; he saw me and placed into an inescapable embrace. I couldn't help but hug him back; "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I muttered, "It's ok." I couldn't hold a grudge on him and Hidan, they were just being too protective of me like always. "I apologized to Deidara as well," he grumbled. I perked up and looked at him, "You did? He's awake?" He nodded and took me to his room. "I'll let you have a moment alone," and Kakuzu left the room.

I sat by Deidara's bed and held his hand. He was pretty much bandaged from head to toe; he opened his eyes quickly, "Oh hey! I was wondering if you would come to visit me un?" He sounded like he was fine and not hurt at all, "I'm so sorry Deidara, I feel like it's my fault you're like this. Are you ok?"

He raised his eyebrows, "It's not your fault. I should have expected Hidan and Kakuzu to take vengeance on me. Besides, I'm fine. I'll be healed enough to get out of bed by this evening un" I gawked at him, "How can you be better by this evening with all these injuries?"

He grinned, "Sasori works wonders on creating drugs you know. He whipped up a batch and it's going to heal me very quickly un." He paused for a moment, "You know, I was really surprised that Kakuzu actually apologized to me. Itachi and Kisame told me how upset you got, so he must have done it for you un."

"Yeah, he told me he did. Have you seen Hidan?" Deidara widened his eyes, "You're not going to believe this, but he actually did come in here. Olivia….he apologized to me un!" "He did? I can't believe it." "Well, he did it in his own weird way. He talked to me for a few minutes, finally muttered it, and quickly left the room before I had the chance to say anything else un." I rolled my eyes and grinned, "That's my Hidan alright!"

We sat there talking for a few more minutes until Deidara remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot. Since I'm stuck here in bed for a while and our deal is still going on, I have an order for you un." I couldn't believe he brought that up and muttered, "By all means sempai, tell me." He pointed a finger at me, "You're to do whatever Hidan wants you to do until this evening when I can get out of bed."

"Wait a minute!" I started to protest but Deidara covered my mouth. "We had to come up with a truce and that was the best way to it. Plus, he was really excited about it too un." I shrugged and got up, "Well, I guess I better go find him. Take it easy and rest." He nodded and smirked, then I left the room.

I saw Kakuzu in the living room and I asked him, "Kakuzu where's Hidan?" "He's in our room." I advanced to their bedroom door and knocked. "Who's there?" Hidan asked aggravated. "It's me Hidan, can I come in?" There was a silence, the door unlocked, and he quickly came out and jerked me into the room.

I stumbled in there and plopped on the floor, "What the hell Hidan?" He pressed his back against the door and locked it, "I've got you now!" Oh shit! He's not wasting anytime!

We walked up to me and held out his hand, I hesitantly took it as he helped me up. He was grinning broadly while he went to his bed and reached in a box. He pulled out some clothes and handed them to me, "Put it on and don't move. I'll be right back," and he went out the door.

I looked at the clothes in my hands and thought 'NO, NOT AGAIN." It was another outfit! It was a jail-bird theme; all it consisted of was a top that resembled a bathing suit, a very shirt mini skirt and matching thong; all with black and white stripes. I put it on and decided to sneak out.

I didn't even make it two steps out the door when Hidan grabbed me out of nowhere, "I thought I told you not to move?" He whispered as he hauled me back in his room. He handed me my black heels and I knew what he wanted. I put them on while I noticed he reached in the box again and pulled out a cop's hat and put it on his head.

I couldn't help but grin; he looked cute in it, especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt and just had black pants on. "Where in hell are these outfits coming from?" I've being dying to ask that question ever since the French maid outfit, I just kept forgetting to ask.

He smirked, "I got them from Deidara, and they're probably his to fuck with Sasori! Now, to more important matters," he folded his hands behind his back and walked towards me, "I am the warden and you are my prisoner. If you want your freedom you have to do everything I say, understand?"

He stopped in front of me waiting for an answer, so I just nod. He gave me a look of disappointment, "I can't hear you Olivia?" I muttered, "Yes, I'll do anything you say." He still didn't look satisfied, "Remember, I'm the warden and you need to respect my authority." I shouldn't have let him watch Southpark.

I sighed, "Yes sir." He snorted, "I guess that'll do. Now, turn around, place your hands on the wall, and spread em." I scowled as I turned around and placed my hands on the wall. He started caressing my arms and worked his way down to my shoulders, "Got to make sure you're not hiding any weapons," he murmured in my neck.

His hands went lower; slightly brushing his fingers inside my top over my breasts then went to my waist. He kept feeling and examining me all the way down to my ankles then worked his way back up. "Now, where could those weapons be? Here?" he purred as he slid a few fingers in my mouth.

He pouted, "No not there. How about here?" He slithered his hand all the way down to my entrance and placed his fingers in. He moved them around in a scissor-like motion, making me suppress a moan as the pace of my breathing increased. His smile got wide, "Not there either. Where else is there to search?" he took his fingers out and slinked them to my anal entrance.

I shut my eyes tight as he placed one finger, making it go in and out as he fondled my breast with his free hand. I started to squirm badly when he added the second finger; it felt so weird. "Mmm, you like that don't you," he whispered in my ear. I didn't answer but my body did as it trembled.

He took his fingers out and pulled my hands behind my back. I heard a clink noise and then felt something metal and cool on my wrists. Not handcuffs! He turned me around, and started placing something on my neck.

"Well, it looks like you're clean." As he put a snug collar on me and reached back into the box. He pulled out a small chain and attached it to the collar. "Oh, I'm going to fucking love this!"

He yanked the chain as he stood next to his bed, pulling me along close behind him. He ordered, "Lay down on your back." I was about to get on the bed when he yanked the collar back, causing me to cough. "You forgot something." This is embarrassing! "Yes sir," as I proceeded to lie on the bed.

He yanked off the thong and his pants and straddled me as he stuck his fingers in my mouth, "Suck em slave!" I did as he said and sucked until he pulled them away. He spread my legs and shoved two fingers inside my anal entrance. I let out cry due to the sharp pain and starting squirming my body around.

He held me down as he continued going in and out, "Nuh uh, none of that now." He placed the third finger, causing me to whimper and I tried to kick him away. He laughed at my pitiful attempt as he removed his fingers. He took out his rock hard member, lubed it up with my leakage, and placed the head at my anal entrance.

I shook my no as he proceeded to push himself in. "Shh, it'll be ok. The pain will pass," he cooed. All I felt was a stinging/burning sharp pain and just wanted it out. "Please take it out!" He leaned on top of me, kissed my neck, and then pressed his lips on mine.

He kept kissing me as I kissed back and shoved the rest in with a very quick thrust. I cried out in his mouth, tears unwillingly falling down my face, and giving him the opportunity to plummet his tongue in as he was trying to take my mind off the pain.

He didn't move while he kept tonguing me, allowing me to adjust to his member. I've never done it this way before and didn't like it so far. When the pain eased off to a tolerable throb, it wasn't too bad yet.

He disengaged our tongue fest and looked at me inquisitively with his purple eyes. I nodded my head and he began to slowly go in and out of me. It felt so weird; I grimaced at the strange feeling as he brought his mouth to one of my nipples. I let out a soft moan as he licked and nibbled gently.

He started to go faster, causing me to whimper as he focused on greedily sucking my nipples. It was starting to feel better and getting me more aroused. He gave a final hard suck and pulled my hardened nub with his teeth, then let go, causing me to let out a small gasp.

He licked his way up my breast until he reached my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. He repositioned himself and then, without warning, commences to pound the hell out of me. I moaned loudly with pleasure, it was definitely feeling really good now, "Hi..dan." He moaned even louder into my neck and sucked my neck hard while his teeth grazed my skin.

I was shuddering with sheer delight and could feel Hidan clutching me tighter. It was getting hard to breath; he kept pulling the chain along with squeezing me to death. "Oh fuck yes," he muttered and kept going as I struggled to catch my breath until he finally released himself.

He kept going, riding the waves of reaching his climax, and slowly stopped when it was over. He laid gently on top of me to catch his breath too. He finally let go of that stupid chain. After a while; when he felt rested enough, he sat back up and gently pulled out of me.

I flinched at the removal but it didn't hurt. He helped me sit up and held me against his chest; after a few minutes he asks, "So, how was it?" I really didn't know how to answer that, but whispered, "Different." He snickered, "I hope you do realize that I'm not done with you, my little sex slave." I groaned at the response as he picked me up and placed me on the floor.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when he heaves me up so I was on my knees. With a smug look on his face, "Suck slave. Get me fucking hard again," as he held his member with his hand. I frowned, but I did as he wanted. I licked the tip and worked my way down, trying to get it evenly slick with my saliva. Hidan growled in pleasure, running his fingers through my hair as I placed his somewhat limp member in my mouth and sucked.

He got a sly idea in his head as he pulled the chain from my collar, causing me to deep throat him. I gagged and tried to pull back but he just chuckled and kept pulling the chain. He was already hard at this point but still kept yanking the chain; tears were running down my face again.

"Alright slave, that's enough." He pushed my head away and hauled me back on the bed while I coughed a little. He whispered in my ear, "I told you you'd get yours." "Seriously Hidan? Practically choking me just because I beat you at chess yesterday?" I was peeved. He just gave me an innocent smile and kissed me on the cheek; trying to be cute.

"Don't change the subject slave!" He flipped me over on my stomach and lifted my hips up. "Oooh," he stroked his finger around my entrance, "Someone's pretty fucking excited!" He didn't give me a warning when he shoved his member in me.

I let out a gasp from the sudden invasion. He held my hips firmly and laughed quietly when he began thrusting into me. "Ngh, tell your warden to fuck the hell out of you." I was already way too aroused, "Mm…fuck me…Hidan." He slowed down, "Sorry, I can't fucking hear you!" This was torture, "Please….fuck me Hidan sir…fuck me hard!" I shouted. Hidan started laughing like he does when he's doing his rituals as he went faster and harder. My stomach was getting tight, I couldn't take much more.

Hidan roared, "Come on slave! You warden wants to hear more begging!" I yelled, "Oh please Hidan sir.…don't stop...fuck the hell out of me!" By this point Hidan was shrieking with lust filled laughter as he pounded me into the bed ruthlessly, causing me to cum quick.

"HOLY FUCKING JASHIN YES!" Hidan yelled as he came subsequently. His body shuddered with ecstasy and didn't budge an inch until it was over. He let out a long sigh of content and pulled himself out of me. He took off the handcuffs and flipped me over on my back.

I was breathless and limp from this thrilling feat. My mouth was dry and wanted to get some water. I didn't even notice what Hidan was about to do since my eyes were shut. I felt hot air on my clit and I muttered, "Hidan?"

He ignored me and slithered his tongue everywhere. I shuddered and gripped his hair as he kept licking and sucking. He was sucking very hard, sampling everything, as he made me whimper.

He stopped for a brief moment, "Damn you taste so fucking good," and dove back in to devour my juices. We both moaned the entire time until he found my sweet spot, which made me buck my hips in his mouth as I came again.

When he got up from the bed, I noticed that cop hat was gone; wondered when it fell off though? He quickly brought my attention to him as he grabbed my hand and wrapped my fingers around his cock. He was so giddy, "Guess who's ready for round three?"

I whined, "Hidan, please no more." He straddled me again, "Aww, come on. You're already wet again." He pushed his finger inside me and pulled it out; glistening with cum, 'See!" I sulked and just asked, "I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?"

He grinned, "Ok, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He got off me, slipped on some shorts, and left the room; I was too tired to go anywhere. It was only a minute before he came back with a glass of water. I shakily sat up and guzzled the entire glass; my throat was just so parched.

Hidan straddled me again, but didn't get to do anything as Kakuzu walked in; Hidan didn't lock the door this time. Hidan gave Kakuzu an irritated look, "Do you mind Kakuzu? We're fucking busy here!" I pleaded, "Please make him stop Kakuzu. I can't take anymore!"

Kakuzu let out a heavy sigh and approached the bed, "It's a good thing I came to check on you two since you've been at it for quite a while." "Fuck off Kakuzu! We're going for round three." Kakuzu yanked Hidan off me by his throat and held him off the floor as he leaned towards his face, "Damn it Hidan! You don't know when to stop do you? It's not that hard; if she's not enjoying herself that means to fucking stop!"

Hidan glared at him for a minute then muttered, "Sorry, I got fucking carried away." Kakuzu lowered him down and let go, and picked me off the bed as Hidan rubbed his sore throat. He pouted and sat down on his bed as Kakuzu carried me out the room.

Kakuzu sat me in the bathroom and started to run a bath. I didn't say anything as I tried to get the collar off. Kakuzu noticed I was having trouble getting the thing off and assisted me. "You're upset with me aren't you?" He glanced at me, "Somewhat. You're just being so damn reckless with this ridiculous deal you're doing," and removed the collar.

He didn't give me the chance to say anything when he picked me up and tore off my skirt and top. He held me with one arm, turned the water off, and then placed me in the tub. "As soon as you're done you're going to be with me the rest of the evening. I'm not having any more stunts from you today."

I just nodded; he almost got out the door when Hidan burst in and tried to push him aside. Kakuzu grabbed him, "What the hell are you up to now Hidan?" "Let me go Kakuzu! I want to fucking apologize to her alright!" Kakuzu glared at him for a minute then let him go as he left the room.

Hidan shut the door and plopped down next to the tub. "I'm sorry!" I smirked, "Hidan its ok. You just don't know what the word no means yet." He arched an eyebrow at me, "So what! I'm used to getting what I want and when I fucking want it," he paused, "Except since I met Kakuzu."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I don't want to fucking hurt you. I love you, you know." He glanced at me as he said it; I smile as I put my hand on his. "I know you do and so do I. I already forgave you and…" I was about to say more when he jumped up, grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me into a deep kiss.

We kissed for a few minutes until he pulled away. "You better hurry up and take a bath before Kakuzu comes back and fucking lectures us both." I laughed, "Yeah you're right." He was almost out the door before he turned around with an evil grin, "Now that's a fucking order!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Yes sir. By the way, I guess you have to amuse Deidara for today since Kakuzu won't let me do anything for him." He thought about it and got this wicked grin on his face, "Don't worry about him, I got a fucking idea," and left the room.

I leaned my head back while I soaked and wondered, "Only three days to go. I hope tomorrow that no one's horny."

To be continued…


	6. Day 5 TWO LEMON

**Day 5 ( 2 LEMON)**

I was really in for a wakeup call this morning. I was still in bed when someone sat on me, "Hey get up! I want to talk to you." I groaned, "Can't we talk later?" I was so sleepy and didn't want to get up yet. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting!"

I opened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't expecting it to be Sasori. I muttered, "What is it?" He leaned, uncomfortably close to my face. "What did you tell Hidan to do to Deidara yesterday?" He was really irritated. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He kept glaring at me and firmly grabbed my shoulder, "I want an answer now!" He was starting to scare me, I thought about it but nothing registered, "I don't know what you're talking about Sasori." "Oh really, well let's find out together shall we?" He got off me and tossed me on his shoulder with his puppet strings.

He walked into the kitchen with me and plopped me in a chair. He sat next to me when I noticed Hidan sitting across the table. Hidan looked extremely pissed off, with his arms folded, and kept glaring at Sasori, but he didn't say anything. That's not like him.

"What's going on?" Sasori propped his head on his hand, "I caught Deidara finishing having sex with Hidan here," he pointed at him, "and naturally I tried to kill Hidan, however, he said you were the one who told him to do it." My mouth dropped and I stared at Hidan.

He looked down and still didn't say anything. "What the hell? Hidan I didn't tell you to do that to Deidara!" Sasori grabbed me by my arm, "Then what did you tell him to do?" Damn he was pissed. I tried to remove his hand, "Nothing! I just said since Kakuzu wouldn't let me do anything for him yesterday that Hidan would have to amuse him and he said he had an idea!"

Sasori looked at Hidan and raised an eyebrow. "What! I assumed that's what she meant. That was my fucking idea of amusement!" Hidan scowled as Sasori let me go. I rubbed my arm, "That's not what I meant damn it! I just meant to tease him or something; and why in the hell didn't you say anything!"

Hidan growled, "Sasori didn't want me to interrupt because he's planning to fucking get back at me, you know, an eye for an eye." "What do you mean by that?" Hidan slapped the table, "Since I fucked Deidara he's going to fuck you and I don't want him too!"

I stared questionably at Sasori, "You're not serious?" Sasori sat up from the table, "Oh I am serious. You should have thought about the consequences before you fucked my Deidara Hidan!" I was confused, "Wait a minute. Did Deidara consent to having sex with Hidan or did he force himself on him?"

Hidan didn't say word and Sasori gripped my shoulder, "Call it what you want but I refer to it as rape." This wasn't right! "Then why don't you fuck Hidan since he's the one who did it?" "Yes, I could do that, but considering the circumstance, he fucked my lover so now I'll fuck his. He'll be tortured more that way in guilt and it's the only method I'll agree to form a truce with him."

I was scared and pissed at the same time when I yanked his hand off my shoulder and stomped out of the kitchen. Damn it! Why Hidan? Why don't you use your head for once you idiot! How in the heck do I get dragged in these situations?

I wanted to talk to Kakuzu and went to his bedroom. I knocked but no one answered. I opened the door and peeked in; he wasn't there.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get Kakuzu to save you." I whipped around as Sasori stood in the hall doorway, "Everyone's on a mission, including Zetsu and Tobi, so there's no point in trying to hide from me. I have everything planned out, with no interference from Hidan or anyone else." I glared at him, "Well how do you think I would feel Sasori; putting me in the same predicament as Deidara. Besides, what would Deidara think?" He was my buddy; surely he wouldn't let Sasori do that to me.

Sasori sighed and walked towards me; I backed up until I hit my door. "I talked with Deidara already and I told him my intentions, even though he didn't like the idea. So I suggested he use your little pact in my favor," he stopped in front of me, "He reluctantly agreed and your new order for today is to have sex with me. Of course, I do have to be gentle."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "You do realize you'll have to answer to Kakuzu right?" Sasori smirked, "That's of no concern to me; he'll probably take his anger out on Hidan for getting you mixed up in this anyway."

He turned around and started walking towards his room. I sighed in relief but it was quickly cut short. He used his puppet strings to lift me off the ground and pulled me into his bedroom. He placed me with my feet on the floor as he shut the door. "Well then, shall we begin?"

He immediately started taking my clothes off as well as his. Once he was through he inspected me all over; I felt his eyes lingering everywhere. I looked off to the side out of embarrassment. "There's no need to be shy," wrapping his arms around my waist, "I'm not doing this because I have to." I stuttered, "W..hat do you mean?"

He traced my face with a finger, "I always wanted to know what you looked like in the nude," he whispered in my ear, "And how you feel inside and out." My eyes widened but I didn't say anything. I never knew he had that interest in me.

I still couldn't move as he licked the side of my neck and murmured, "Hmm, I wonder how turned on I can make you?" He nipped and sucked my neck as his hands explored my body. He gripped my skin a lot to enjoy the feel of the flesh.

He mockingly brushes his lips on mine trying to get me to kiss him. He smugly whispers, "The more you resist the longer it'll be." He had a point since I couldn't get out of this, but I quivered as he gently nipped my lips impatiently; "You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

I guess I have no choice but to give in and get it over with. I softly kiss back, in which he responded with a smirk into a rougher kiss. He licked my lips causing me to part them and proceeded to slide his tongue into my mouth.

How could he feel so good and…..I guess real, considering the fact he was a puppet? He was definitely an amazingly good kisser. I was getting into this pretty easily.

We continued the epic tongue battle as he fondled my breasts. He rubbed the nipples until they were hard and slightly twisted them. I moaned into his mouth, earning a smirk from him. He reached one hand between my legs and slid a finger around.

He finally disengaged our mouths and pulled his hand away. "It didn't take me long at all to excite you did it?" showing his glistening finger in front of me. I blushed and didn't say anything. He placed me on the bed with his strings and stuck his finger in my mouth.

"Now suck and savor the taste of your own fluids." I did as he wanted while he watched intently. It wasn't much different than pre-cum, just slightly different. He pulled his finger out as he leaned down and outlined one nipple with his tongue. He kept circling it while occasionally licking the tip. He was teasing me!

I tried to stifle moaning but it felt so good. He gave the same treatment to the other one and a particularly loud moan slipped out. "Well, that's a very good reaction. Now, should I go ahead and fuck you?" I nodded without thinking. He chuckled, "How the tables have turned. You want me to fuck you now." I scowled; he didn't have to be so arrogant about it!

He sat on the bed with his back against the wall as he used his puppet strings to make me straddle him. He lifted me up a little and placed his hard member's head at my entrance, "Beg me to put it in." I beseeched, 'Please put it in Sasori." He complied with a grin and shoved me on it a little too hard. I gasped at the slight pain as he finally released his strings and grabbed under my cheeks with his hands.

"Now, lift your hips up and down." I braced his shoulders and began to ride him. I went slowly at first, to get used to it, then went a little faster. Sasori moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around my waist and engulfed a nipple with his mouth.

I let out a low moan as I continued. It wasn't too long before I started getting tired and going slower; I didn't have very good stamina. Sasori noticed and attached his puppet strings to my hips and legs. He murmured in my neck, "Let me help you," and made his strings thrust me up and down faster.

My breathing rate quickly increased more as he proceeded. I started to moan a lot more without meaning to; "Looks…like you're…loving this," he panted. I whimpered as he made me go even harder and faster while bucking his hips up also. My stomach was getting painfully tight and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Mmm…say my name," he demanded. I responded breathlessly, "S…S..asori!" He gripped me tighter, "Again!" I was quickly going to cum, "S…Sasori…Sasori!" I gripped his shoulders tighter and let out a gasp as I came. He let out a deep moan into my shoulder, "Ngh…you..got tight…I'm about to.." He didn't finish his sentence as he thrusted a few more times and exploded inside me.

He rode the pleasure out as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. He let out a deep sigh and shifted himself from the wall as he lied on his back with me still straddling him.

We laid for a little while as he caressed my back. "You're so soft and small. I might just have to make a puppet that resembles you." That was random. I arched an eyebrow and lifted my head far up enough to look at him, "Why's that?" He shrugged, "It would be perfect on certain missions, luring the enemy into a trap by a woman."

I found this funny and decided to indulge him, "Let me guess, once you lure them close enough, the puppet will seduce them, get them into bed, and then kill them right?" He smirked, "Aren't you a devious girl. Yes, that'd be the idea. The body will be attractive, soft and petite like yours, so hard to resist for any man. No wonder Kakuzu and Hidan are so domineering of you."

I couldn't help but blush real red at the compliment; I didn't think I looked that special. Sasori sat up with me clinging to him and I was about to get off him when he pulled me back by the waist. He rested his head on my shoulder, "Since you were so cooperative to my needs, I'm going to tell you a secret about your deal with Deidara. I think you need to know this."

I was interested in this remark, "His main objective since day 1 is to get you to sleep with everyone in the apartment, with the exception of Kakuzu and Hidan."

It felt like time stood still for a minute until I finally mutter, "What…..why?" "All of us knew from the start, except for Tobi. From what I understand, he doesn't think its fair that just Kakuzu and Hidan get to feel that special bond of having a woman in bed. He thinks the rest of us have the right to be with you too."

I clinched his shoulders tightly as he continued, "We all really like you and wanted to sleep with you, at least once, and this was the opportune time to do it. Kakuzu and Hidan didn't care for the idea but we managed to coax them into it. Just as long as no one forced themselves on you and you gave your consent."

"They're in on it too, but, then why did they almost kill Deidara that one day?" He held me closer, "They didn't want you to be taken advantage of and that drug really gave the impression of that." W..What about the deal with you and Hidan earlier?" He tightened his grip, "Oh! That incident did happen and I fully intended to, deal or no deal, to carry out my threat.

I tried to push away but he pulled me back. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have raped you anyway. I just wanted him to believe I did, to make him feel guilty. Plus, I knew I could seduce you into bed anyway." I held back a small laugh, but that comical moment was very brief.

I started quickly getting upset as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in my arm. I was about to cry; I could feel the tears forming. "I feel like this is just some cruel joke to make me out like a whore." He held me firmly and stroked my hair, "No that's not true. I knew you should've been told from the start."

I nodded as the tears streamed down my face and dripped on his shoulders. He sighed and didn't say anything as he held me. I was getting calmer in his arms and relaxed a little after several minutes. When I felt more relaxed, I loosened my grip and pulled back reluctantly. I turned my face to the side, trying to wipe the tears away. I hate it when someone sees me cry, I think I look awful!

He firmly turned my face towards his and wiped away some tears. "Don't think I haven't seen tears before and can't make you feel better just because I'm a puppet." I was about to reply when the bedroom door opened. Hidan walked in and stopped abruptly as we stared at him.

This was an awkward moment. Hidan's eyes got real wide; there I was straddling Sasori, both of us were naked, and I'd been crying. He apparently thought Sasori raped me and yelled, "FUCK!" and left the room, slamming the door.

Sasori actually laughed and got me going. "Oh this is too perfect, he got the wrong impression! I'm glad you feel better now." I nodded quickly in agreement; the look on Hidan's face was priceless!

After a few minutes I looked at him, "Hey Sasori, can I ask you a question?" "Yes." I didn't know how to word it, "Why are you…making me feel better…and…being so nice?

He arched an eyebrow, "Well, that's a silly question! I can express my feelings to other people other than Deidara, and I've never been mean to you." I muttered, "Um, that's not exactly what I…" I didn't finish as he pressed a finger on my mouth.

"I know what you mean. It's just that you're with Kakuzu and Hidan; it's their duty to help ease your sadness whereas it's mine to ease Deidara's. I like you and right now is the perfect moment I can do it myself." I feel like we just bonded and gave him a soft smile, "Well, if I can't go to them next time, can I come to you then?" He smirked, "I would like that very much."

I finally get up and pulled myself off him. "That also means you can come to me too you know." He just nodded. "Well, I guess I better go shower then." I started to get my clothes when he got up and pulled me on the bed again.

"Surely, you're not going to leave now are you?" He nibbled my shoulder, "I think we just had a tender moment and that requires for us to do something special." I ran my fingers through his soft red hair, "Really? Can it make me feel even better?" He kissed me and naturally I knew what he meant.

We ended up going for another round for about thirty minutes and then I finally got to take a shower. I put on some clean clothes, ate lunch (it was already 12), and decided to wash mine and Tobi's bed linens. I didn't see Hidan anywhere, so I assumed he was in his bedroom.

At some point, when the linens were done and I was trying to fold them by myself, everyone came back from their mission, minus Zetsu. Itachi looked amused, "Having difficulty?" "Yeah, it's not working out too great." Tobi rushed over and grabbed the other side, "Tobi will be a good boy and help. Hey! You didn't have to wash my sheets too Olivee."

We're all supposed to do our own laundry and chores but I didn't mind doing someone else's. "It's no big deal Tobi." Everyone settled in by this point until me and Tobi were done. We just put them in our room when Kisame snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear, "So, did you and Sasori have fun today?"

I knew what he was asking but I played dumb, "What do you mean?" He actually fell for it, "Oh, it's nothing." I've been plotting in my head for a good while. I'm going to get payback on Deidara for this scheme of his. I just didn't know how yet.

We all were relaxing in the living room around 3pm. Itachi reading a book, Kisame and Deidara were sharpening their kunai, Kakuzu reading the paper, Tobi playing with a Rubik's cube, while me and Sasori were playing cards. It wasn't too long before Hidan showed up. When he came in he looked so distressed and immediately looked at me then Sasori.

"What's wrong with you Hidan?" Kisame noticed that expression quickly. Hidan just stomped by without saying a word and went straight to Kakuzu. Kakuzu was surprised as he pulled him out of his seat and lead him into the other room. Everyone just stared; Deidara broke the silence, "What the hell was that about, un?"

Sasori and me knew of course; then we heard them yelling and fighting. I thought, 'Damn, Sasori was right on the money' and sure enough here comes a hugely pissed off Kakuzu dragging a beat-up Hidan. Kakuzu sat him on the couch and went straight for me!

I panicked as he yanked back the chair with me in it and got directly in front of my face. I already had my arms up to shield me; I thought he was going to hit me for a second. He rolled his eyes and pushed them down, menacingly he asked, "What happened?"

I knew what he meant but I was stunned at this quick approach. Everyone else was just as speechless as I was. "Uh, nothing really." He wasn't amused, "If that's the case I beat up Hidan for nothing, so it'd better be something!"

He asked in a low tone, "From what Hidan told me, he saw you and Sasori in the bedroom naked and you'd been crying. Is that true?" I slowly shook my head yes and he quickly glared daggers at Sasori, who was un-phased by it and didn't say anything.

"Kakuzu, you're getting the wrong idea. Let me explain." He ignored me and advanced towards Sasori with his threads seeping out of his arms. I got up and stood in front of Sasori; Kakuzu was appalled at that action.

I was trying to be calm and not get him angrier but I raised my voice, "Don't you dare touch him! You're going to listen to me and let me explain what's going on before you do something you're going to regret! Alright?"

He didn't say anything but stared solemnly at me for a minute before his threads receded. I pointed to the kitchen and he actually stomped in there with me right behind him. When we were in there, everyone else rushed to the doorway, trying to listen in. It took about thirty minutes, but the situation was resolved.

He finally calmed down; we kissed, made up, and went back in the living room. I sat down back at the table to continue my card game as Kakuzu led Hidan back into their bedroom. He was going to relay the info I gave him; I didn't tell Kakuzu about my tender moment with Sasori or round two though; that's better left unsaid.

Kisame and Deidara cracked up though. "Well, someone did have fun with Sasori after all eh?" Kisame remarked; Deidara asked with a huge grin, "So how was it, un?" I gave him a sweet smile, "It's none of your business sempai."

Sasori gave me faint smile, unnoticed by Deidara, and muttered, "And don't think I'm going to give you the details either Deidara." Deidara just pouted, "Aw, but Danna, un." He decided to leave it alone for now and shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way Deidara, whatever happened to that garter and headpiece to that maid outfit, I never could find them?" I kept forgetting to ask him that after I cleaned and returned it to him, along with the jail one. He suppressed a huge laugh, "Oh I found them. Want to know where they were?" I nodded with a smirk. "Well, when we woke up after we passed out, Tobi had the headpiece on and Itachi was wearing the garter."

I grinned as I looked at Tobi, who just giggled and then at Itachi; he gave me that, 'you say one word and I'll kill you,' look. I didn't say anything but I had to really try to control myself from laughing; I kept picturing Itachi wearing the garter.

Anyway, the rest of the evening went by real fast and soon it was time for bed. Somewhere in the middle of the night I woke up with a start and cold sweat. I tried to catch my breath; that was an awful nightmare, it felt so real. I was scared to go back to sleep, so I grabbed my pillow and went to Tobi's bed.

I gently tapped him on the shoulder, "Tobi?" I felt him tense and he muttered, "Hmm, what is it Olivee?" "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" I wanted to ask his permission even though when he has a bad dream he sleeps with me. "O..Ok." I crawled under the blankets with him and layed on my side; why does he sound so nervous.

I tried to go to sleep when I kept hearing noises coming from the other room. It sounded like low moaning. I muttered, "Well, it looks like Kakuzu and Hidan are going at it." Tobi whispered, "Mm..yeah." This just didn't sound like Tobi, plus it felt like he was quivering next to me.

I sat up a little and touched him; he was really warm and slightly sweaty. "Tobi are you feeling ok?" I was concerned that he might be getting sick. "T..Tobi feels fine, it just…" he trailed off. I waited for him to respond until all of a sudden Tobi flipped over to where he was facing me. "Olivee?" I mutter, "Yeah." "Will you…help Tobi feel better?"

"What do you mean?" He gently grabbed my hand and placed it on his hard member as a response. I was not expecting that! "Uh..are you sure?" "Please?" he whispered. I never thought of getting evolved with Tobi, he was like a little brother to me. He whispered again, "Please Olivee?"

He sounded so pitiful, like he wanted me to put him out of his misery. I hesitantly consented and slowly started working his member. His breathing got heavier and moaned a little. I blushed as I continued, he sounded so innocent and cute. After a few minutes I was getting aroused and wanted to….Heck with it!

I let go and pulled back the covers, just enough to reveal his hips. "O..Olivee?" I gently grabbed the base and licked the precum off the tip, causing Tobi to gasp. I slowly stuck his member in my mouth and licked all around it, getting it slick.

Why in the hell was I getting so turned on? Tobi firmly grabbed my hair as I began sucking and moaned, "Ah..ah….ngh…O….Oli…veee!" He fidgeted and started to buck his hips up. He started to beg, "S..s..suck harder." I obeyed.

He started to moan loudly and whimpered, "Make…Tobi feel good." I went as fast and hard as I could go, causing him to squirm and grip my hair tighter. It wasn't long at all before he let out a small cry, "I..I'm..coming!' and arched his back as he released himself in my mouth.

I managed to swallow it down, I never cared for the taste of cum but I did it anyway. Tobi rode the waves of his climax as I continued to suck him gently and kept whimpering until I pulled back and rested my head back down on my pillow.

We didn't say anything until I noticed Tobi's breathing get steadier. He whispered, "That felt good Olivee." I blushed and mumbled, "I'm glad." I really was glad that he feels better except now I have a problem to get rid of. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it when Tobi cuddled up next to me.

He rested his head next to mine and slowly slid his hand down my shorts. I about grabbed his hand when he stopped me and whispered, "Tobi wants to make Olivee feel good now." I wasn't sure but I did want to be relieved.

He rubbed his fingers between my labia and massaged it. I let out a small gasp as he continued, "Does Olivee like what Tobi's doing?" I quickly nodded my head as he started to slide up his mask. Come to think out it I haven't seen his face yet; he told me before he was embarrassed about it. He stopped suddenly and pulled away from me. "Tobi?"

"Tobi sorry, he still doesn't want anyone to see, but he wants to kiss Olivee" he sounded like he was going to cry. I smiled and rubbed his hand, "It's ok Tobi. Y..you can blindfold me if you want." He stopped sniveling and got excited, "Tobi can?" I nodded as he quickly grabbed his orange scarf from the foot of the bed and tied it gently around my eyes.

It wasn't long before I felt his lips on mine, they were so soft. I stroked his face while we kissed deeply, he didn't seem to mind. It felt like a normal face to me that was smooth and soft; I traced his cheeks, eyes, eyebrows, everything that was a mystery to me.

We kept at it for a few minutes until he broke away to take my shorts off then his, followed by my tank. He leaned closer and gently outlined my stomach and breasts with his hands. "Tobi not sure what to do now. Tobi's never been with a girl before." he said embarrassed. I blushed, "Really?"

I just heard him mutter, "Uh-huh." I was still blindfolded and gave him a soft smile, "If you want to stop…" He interrupted, "NO! Tobi wants to make Olivee feel good." I smirked, he sounded so desperate, "Ok, um, I think I have an idea. Do what Zetsu would do to you to make you feel better." I know this a silly idea but maybe it would be easier for him than for me to show him and make him more nervous.

He was silent for a minute then started to giggle, "Tobi gets to be in control and be seme!" I nervously nod my head; I wasn't sure what to expect. Tobi plopped on top of me and attacked my neck with his teeth; I could already tell he was hard again. I just gasped at the sudden action as he nibbled and bit my neck. He worked his way down to my shoulders and then down my chest.

My breathing started to get heavier; he stopped at my nipples to tease me a little, by just flicking his tongue on the tips. He pulled back, sat up, and proceeded to spread my legs. He grabbed his member and slid it down until it slowly penetrated my entrance.

I let out a soft moan as he positioned himself, "Guess what Olivee?" By the sound of his voice I knew he had a huge grin on his face, I murmured, "Huh?"

"I'm your sempai now and you got to do what Tobi says. I want you to beg Tobi for it!" That isn't right! "Tobi don't make me do that," I whined. He giggled, "That's an order from your sempai! Now beg!" I wanted him to start so bad and just gave in; not a real big deal though.

"Please fuck me sempai!" He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, then grabbed my hips. He started to go slowly causing us both to moan a little, "This feels different than an ass! Tobi likes it a lot." He continued to go slow and muttered, "Beg Tobi for more."

I whimpered, "Go faster sempai, go faster!" Tobi went faster and harder, causing me to squirm a lot from the angle he was in. It went in deep. We both moaned loudly; Tobi nibbled my leg mumbling, "ah...oh..ngh….feels…so good…can't..!" I clenched the sheets and moaned, "T..Tobi sempai..m..make me feel good!"

He pounded me into the bed, making me whimper from the deep angle and panted, "T..Tobi getting..close." I was getting close too as he proceeded for a few more minutes until, " going…to cum!"

I let out a soft cry as I came first, followed by Tobi who gripped me even tighter as he bent over. Both of us were panting pretty hard as Tobi pulled himself out and untied the scarf around my eyes.

He already put his mask back on as he rested his head in the crook of my arm, wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "Did Tobi do good?" I held him while stroking his hair and murmured, "Tobi made me feel real good."

He giggled and pulled the covers over us and snuggled closer, "Tobi glad." I barely murmured, "Uh-huh," in agreement when I fell asleep.

To be continued…


	7. Day 6 Rape & LEMON

**Day 6 **

I was woken up by Tobi talking frantically, "But that didn't happen to Tobi!" I looked at Tobi with confusion, he was so upset. I sat up, "Tobi what's wrong?"

I needn't say more when I felt malicious eyes on me. I turned and saw Zetsu hovering next to the bed. He looked extremely pissed off. "Well I see you finally woke up. **Did you have fun with Tobi last night!"**

Uh-oh! I was at a loss for words. Tobi started to say, "Zetsu sempai, please…" he was cut-off. "Silence Tobi! **Don't you fucking dare defend her!" **What the hell was he going on about? Zetsu glared at me, "How dare you defy my trust! **Went behind my fucking back and took advantage of Tobi!"**

I was shocked, "What! I didn't take advantage of him." "Don't lie to me. I never thought of all people you would be the one to betray me. **I let Tobi room with you so he wouldn't be tricked into sex!" **

For the past several minutes, me and Tobi tried to explain how we ended up sleeping together but Zetsu wouldn't listen at all. He was fixed on the fact that I took advantage of Tobi. I was getting really pissed off and just got up and went to door. I didn't care I was naked right now.

Zetsu immediately came after me and grabbed my wrist as I put my hand on the doorknob. "Where do you think you're going? **I'm not done with you yet."** "I'm going to talk to Kakuzu and explain to him since you won't fucking listen to us!" He grinned evilly, "He's not here right now. **And neither is Hidan, they're on a mission."**

"SO WHAT! I'll talk to somebody else then." My first thought was Sasori, at least he would listen to me. "**I'm not giving you the chance to**!" Zetsu dragged me back to the bed and tossed me on it.

Tobi got up and tried to hold Zetsu's hand, "Please listen to Tobi sempai?" Zetsu just jerked his hand away which made Tobi start to cry. "Now look what you did! Why can't you just listen to Tobi if not me Zetsu?" He didn't answer me but just grabbed Tobi's scarf and came at me with it.

I instantly tried to get away from him but he was much larger and stronger than me. He flipped me on my stomach and ties my wrists behind my back tightly with the scarf. "What are you doing?" and kept trying to get away. Tobi tried to help and untie me, "Stop being mean to Olivee sempai!"

Zetsu grabbed Tobi and dragged him to my bed. He tied it too tight; my wrists were already hurting as I sat up and saw him tie Tobi up to the headboard with a belt. Tobi was crying even more, "Sempai stop! You're hurting Tobi." Zetsu leaned closer, "Sorry Tobi but I can't have you interfere. **So be quiet!" **and gagged Tobi with something.

My only thought was: Zetsu's gone mad! "What's wrong with you Zetsu?" He came back to me and grabbed the back of my neck and jerked me upwards, ""I think it's time.** Let the punishment commence."**

He forced me back on the bed and bit my neck hard. I let out a groan and he dragged his teeth down my neck. "OW! Stop it Zetsu!." He pulled back but grazed his razor sharp teeth on my waist this time. My skin was real sensitive and it hurt like hell. I got louder, "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Why was he being like this?

He ignored me and kept going as he scraped his teeth on my thighs, breast, and then my shoulder. I gritted my teeth the whole time to keep from screaming and ended up crying. I could feel the blood trickling down my skin. He finally stopped and stood back up, only to unzip his pants.

I started squirming like crazy as he pulled me on my knees on the floor and forced his semi-hard member in my mouth. I tried to pull away but he kept a firm hold on my head and started thrusting in my mouth. I didn't like this at all and kept thrashing my body about trying to get away. Every time I tried though, he gripped my hair tighter and thrusted harder.

He was making me gag and moan. Tears were streaming down my face due to my weak gag reflexes and from crying. He was pulling my hair from his tight grip and my head started to ache. I wished he'd stop this, but all I wanted right now though was my Kakuzu and Hidan.

I could hear Tobi sobbing from my bed; why did Zetsu have to do this in front of him? He suddenly went faster and then his semen exploded into my mouth. There was too much and it started to seep out my mouth. I wanted to spit it out.

He slid his member out but held my mouth shut, "Savor the taste**. Now swallow it." **But I shook my head no. He held my mouth tighter and pinched my throat, causing me to swallow involuntarily. I don't like to swallow or the taste of cum; I only do it if there was a tolerable amount and when I was enjoying myself. Right now, I definitely was not!

I already started to feel sick from it while he pried my mouth open to make sure I did swallow it all. He slowly licked the cum off the corners of my mouth then shoved his tongue inside. He locked our lips together and twirled his tongue around, lapping up everything it could devour until he disengaged our mouths and threw me back on the bed.

He leered at me with lust filled eyes as he licked his lips and started to spread my legs. I shook my head, "No Zetsu, don't!" He flipped me over on my stomach and gagged me with a pillow case. He lifted my hips and placed the tip of his, once again, hard member at my opening.

He was about to push it in but pulled back. I was hoping maybe he changed his mind, but I wasn't so fortunate. He slid it higher and pressed against my anal entrance. I turned my head and begged him with my eyes, 'not there, please not there.' As if reading my mind he muttered wickedly, "Sorry, but you brought it on yourself. **I want you to feel the pain." **I trembled in fear and from the wounds he gave me.

Without warning or any preparation he slammed his entire member inside me. I screamed from the excruciating pain but it was muffled somewhat by the gag and me burying my face into the sheets.

Zetsu started thrusting into me hard and fast, pounding me into the bed. It burned and stung so bad, it felt like my body was on fire. I started to sob real hard and whimpered a lot from the pain. It didn't matter to him how I felt as he continued his insidious deed and kept pumping into me ruthlessly.

It seemed like an eternity before Zetsu's movements became irregular and neared his climax. He pounded me extra hard a few more times until he finally tensed and shot his seed inside me. I could hear him chuckle darkly and feel his hot breath on the back of my neck until I felt his hands grasp my throat.

*I woke up with a start and jumped up; causing me to accidently hit heads with Tobi. We both fell back and groaned in pain; that hurt like hell! After a few minutes Tobi sat up, still rubbing his forehead and whined, "Don't do that Olivee! You scared Tobi to death."

Still clutching my forehead, I sat up and muttered, "What happened?" Tobi held my hand, "Tobi sorry he scared Olivee. He went to crawl over you and accidently hit your throat." I sighed in relief, "So that's what happened. I'm glad that was only a dream."

Then a familiar voice spoke, "Interesting. **What the hell was that about?"** I felt like my blood turned cold and slowly turned my head to see Zetsu and Kakuzu standing next to the bed. I quickly flipped over Tobi and hid behind him, my heart pounding in my ears. They all looked at me with confusion.

Tobi patted my hand, "What's wrong Olivee? Why you hiding?" I took a couple of deep breaths and whispered, "Give me a minute." I saw Zetsu take a step forward and I clutched Tobi tighter. I blurted out, "Please don't rape me! I am so sorry Zetsu! I swear I didn't take advantage of Tobi!"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Had a nightmare I take it?" I nodded my head yes, "Zetsu was pissed at me, saying I took advantage of Tobi since he found out that we slept together last night. We tried to explain and he wouldn't listen. He tied and gagged Tobi so he wouldn't interfere, then tied me up. He raped the hell out of me in the ass and made Tobi watch!"

Tobi stared at Zetsu in shock, "How could you do that to Olivee sempai? You apologize!" Zetsu was dumbfounded, "What! I would never… **I raped you?"** Kakuzu looked like he was trying so hard not to burst out laughing; earning a glare from me.

"What's so funny Kakuzu?" That nightmare scared the crap out of me; I didn't think it was funny. He fought back a chuckle, "It's just the fact you admitted you slept with Tobi last night."

I blushed real red and so did Tobi; BUSTED! Kakuzu grinned, "Well, apparently we're not satisfying our lovers enough for them to resort to this." Zetsu even chuckled a little, "I agree completely Kakuzu. **What should we do with them?"** Tobi and I gave each other nervous glances.

"Hmm, first I would say they have to be punished." Kakuzu replied in a casual tone. Zetsu nodded his head in agreement, "I have the perfect solution too. **Spankings." **Tobi started to whimper quickly, "Tobi sorry! He no want spankings sempai!" My eyes got big; spankings!

Kakuzu chuckled, "Not a bad idea." He advanced to the bed and dragged me firmly towards him while Zetsu got Tobi. Kakuzu just sat down when Zetsu pulled him back up. "Wait Kakuzu! **I have an idea."** He growled, "What?" "Why don't we switch. **You punish him while I do the same thing to her." **

Tobi and I gave each other skeptical looks while Kakuzu thought about it. He finally muttered, "Alright, less chance of us being lenient." "**Exactly my point!"** Zetsu had to drag me away from Kakuzu whereas Kakuzu had to do the same thing with Tobi. I didn't want to be left to Zetsu just because of that nightmare.

Kakuzu carried Tobi over to my bed and left me at his. Zetsu firmly bent me over his lap and gave me a quick slap. I did not want to get spanked! I started to squirm to get away but all he did was place one leg on the back of my thighs while I was laying on top the other; that was a very tight hold.

He also grabbed my wrists and tied them behind my back with Tobi's scarf. There was no way in hell I could get away now! He held my waist firmly and smacked my behind. He was smacking hard too. I grimaced from the sharp stings as he kept going and tried not to listen to Tobi, who was already crying from his treatment.

The spanks started to get harder and more painful. I was whimpering and crying a little by this point, it really hurt! I don't know how long I got spanked but it seemed like an eternity. When he finally stopped, he untied me, placed me face down on the bed, and walked away.

I cringed from the throbbing stings on my behind. I glanced over at Tobi who was crying into the pillow while Zetsu stroked his hair and talked to him. Kakuzu came over and sat next to me, caressing my back. He leaned and whispered soothing words in my ear. I couldn't help but smirk; kiss-ass! I have a feeling they did that on purpose.

After a few minutes, Zetsu broke the silence. "Now, since that is out of the way. **What's the next step Kakuzu?" **My head shot up, NEXT STEP! He kept caressing my back, "We have to fully please them so this won't happen again." I know where this is going!

Kakuzu flipped me over and pinned me down. "K..Kakuzu, I don't want to." He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the neck. He kept kissing and nibbling my neck very softly. I really didn't want to have sex because I've had enough. This whole week so far expect for day one has been nothing but sex!

You can only handle so much of it; that's where guys and girls differ I guess. He started biting and sucking my neck now, "No, Kakuzu don't." He stopped and whispered with his sexy deep voice, "You can't resist me for long." He kissed me very delicately.

He was doing it excruciating slow too. I was kissing back without realizing it as he rubbed his thumb over one of my nipples. I tried to fight it, but I let out a soft moan by accident, causing him to smirk and shove his tongue inside my mouth.

He locked our lips together and kept teasing my nipples. Somewhat to my dismay, I gave in and tried to take his clothes off. He pulled back, smirking triumphantly, "Looks like I was right," and started to remove his clothes. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Don't flatter yourself. You just know how to push my buttons." He laughed quietly at my statement as I watched him undress.

I kept hearing moaning and looked towards my bed. Zetsu and Tobi were heavily making out and stripping Zetsu's clothes off. My attention was quickly turned back to Kakuzu when he engulfed a nipple in his mouth; causing me to sigh and run my fingers through his hair.

He brought his lips back to mine soon after and grinded his obvious hard-on against me. I was focused on biting and sucking on his neck, making him moan in pleasure, that I didn't notice a hand sneak down between my legs. He shoved a finger inside me causing me to moan into his neck.

Two can play at this game. I reached down and grasped his fully erected cock and slowly started stroking it. He moaned loudly in my mouth and spread my legs. He didn't disengage our mouths when he quickly penetrated me. That made me moan loudly along with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he went in deeper.

He pounded into me hard, unable to control himself, as I gripped his back tightly. Our moans got louder; we weren't the only ones. I kept hearing Tobi moaning, "Ah…ah..Zet..su..sempai!" and Zetsu "Mmm T..Tobi. **Taste so fucking good." **

For some reason, their moaning was getting me more aroused. I moaned into Kakuzu's shoulder, "Mm..uh…harder." I raked my nails down his back, which just made him groan with pleasure. He went harder and faster, "Ngh..say my name." I whimpered, "Oh..K..Kakuzu…more." It wasn't long at all before I came, clinging to his back.

Kakuzu's pounding became erratic not too long after and then bit my neck. I held him tightly, enjoying every moment when he growled against my neck and released himself. He gripped me even tighter with his muscles tensed and rested his head on my breast, still riding the waves from his orgasm until he relaxed.

I held my lover to me and stroked his dark hair; I glanced over at Tobi and Zetsu to see them collapsed as well. I closed my eyes, ready to sleep, until I felt him sit up. Zetsu had come over and was whispering something in his ear; Kakuzu smirked, "Sounds like fun."

Zetsu went back to Tobi; "What was that about?" Kakuzu grinned, "We're going to have a gangbang." "Say what!" Kakuzu picked me up and sat on the floor with me. I flinched from the contact from the floor on my behind; it was still slightly sore. Zetsu brought Tobi over to start. Tobi's mask was slid up to his nose and was real excited, "Yay we all going to fuck!" I couldn't help but grin; this might be fun.

Kakuzu held me with my back against his chest and started to fondle my breasts while nibbling my neck. Tobi quickly brought his head down between my legs and started eating me out. I gripped his hair with one hand, "T..Tobi!" He was doing great for his first time.

Zetsu sucked on Tobi's member, earning Tobi to moan and I felt the vibrations from his moans between my legs. I reached around and started slowly pumping Kakuzu's cock as we continued. This felt awesome! Then all of a sudden the bedroom door burst open.

"Hey Kakuzu! Are you fucking in…." Hidan stood a few steps in the room with his mouth hanging open at the sight he was seeing. "FUCK NO!" We actually stopped for a brief moment and stared at him. Surprisingly, he just shut the door and stripped his clothes off, "YOU'RE NOT HAVING A GANGBANG WITHOUT ME YOU FUCKERS!"

None of us said anything except snicker and continued what we were doing. Hidan marched over to Kakuzu and yanked his head back, "Suck my cock old man," and shoved it in his mouth. Kakuzu didn't mind the forcefulness and sucked it deeply. I rested my head on his chest and watched the show.

He continued for about another minute until I grabbed Hidan's thigh. I was pouting when he looked at me with a broad grin; he knew what I wanted. Mockingly, "Sorry Kakuzu we have to fucking share, someone else wants to suck my cock too." He pushed him away and shoved his cock in my face.

I licked a slick trail up the side of it and twirled my tongue around the tip and then started to bob my head. I couldn't go all the way down but I felt hot breath next to me. Kakuzu helped me out and licked around Hidan's base while I took care of the rest. Hidan moaned loudly as he gripped my hair. This was just damn kinky!

Tobi licked me faster and I started to fidget; I was about to cum. Tobi gripped my thighs and licked harder; that did it for me and bucked my hips in his mouth and moaned while still sucking. Hidan pulled away from me as Tobi crawled up to me with a slick smile, "Did Olivee cum for Tobi?" I nodded quickly before Tobi quickly crashed his lips on mine.

"Well fuck!" Hidan stared at our tongue fest with hunger until Kakuzu yanked him down and did the same thing to him. Kakuzu sneaked a hand between my legs and rubbed his fingers all around my juices, getting them thoroughly wet.

He disengaged his kiss with Hidan and lifted me on his lap. He shoved a finger in my anal entrance. I grimaced from the feeling, but when he shoved the other two at the same time; I groaned in Tobi's mouth and wiggled around a lot.

It still feels weird; Kakuzu wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me still. Tobi was soon pulled away from me and Zetsu whispered something in his ear. Tobi giggled and moved aside. Zetsu leaned in and started to suck and bite my nipples when Kakuzu removed his fingers.

He replaced them with his huge member and proceeded to shove it in. I groaned a lot from the sharp sting; it still hurts. Hidan leaned in and shoved his tongue in my mouth, entangling our tongues together. Kakuzu then shoved the rest in with a powerful, upward thrust.

I cried out in Hidan's mouth from the pain but he and Zetsu were at least distracting me a little. Kakuzu didn't move to let me adjust to his massive member until all I felt was a tolerable throb. When Hidan unlocked our mouths, Kakuzu whispered in my ear, "You ready?" I nodded yes and Zetsu placed his hands on my hips and penetrated me as Kakuzu slowly began to thrust.

This feels so different, both places at the same time. Kakuzu fondled my breast with his free hand when Tobi shoved some fingers in Zetsu's mouth, "Suck sempai!" Zetsu coated his fingers with saliva and grunted loudly when Hidan raked his nails down his back.

Tobi happily went behind his sempai and started to stretch him. Hidan stuck his fingers in Tobi's mouth and demanded, "Now be a fucking good boy and suck," slapping him on the ass. Tobi slowly entered his sempai whereas Hidan, after he stretched Tobi a little, just rammed his throbbing member into him.

Tobi let out a very loud groan, "Ow…Hi..Hidan…not..so rough!" Hidan just snickered, "You fucking like it!" and proved his statement by thrusting harder, which only made Tobi moan loudly. Since Hidan started going at it hard, that made Zetsu and Kakuzu pump into me harder and faster.

We were all moaning noisily in unison from this intoxicating experience. The sensations were overwhelming. We continued for a good while until someone had to give; it was me. I thrashed around while I held Zetsu tightly and was about to go. Zetsu plunged his tongue in my mouth and Kakuzu sucked my neck.

I moaned real loud into Zetsu's mouth as I came. Tobi was right after him from and moaned, "AH..ah..Ze..Zetsu…Hi…dan..I'm gonna," he didn't finish when he came inside Zetsu with a whimper. The warmth from Tobi caused Zetsu to moan loudly and go faster when he released inside me.

Kakuzu gripped me tighter and growled in my neck as he exploded inside me sequentially. Hidan just had a few more hard thrusts before he yelled, "FUCK YES!" and exploded inside Tobi.

After we rode our orgasms out, we slowly separated from each other then, pretty much collapsed in exhaustion. Zetsu was on his back with Hidan's head propped against his abs. Tobi was cuddled against Hidan's chest and me on Hidan's abs, leaving Kakuzu resting against my breast as I held him.

As we laid there heavily panting and resting, the bedroom door opened up yet again. Deidara marched in, "Where the heck is…." His eyes got real big and didn't say anything until Kisame walked in. "What're you staring at….Woah!" Sasori and Itachi came in next; they just blushed.

Hidan sat up reluctantly, "What the fuck! Can't you guys fucking knock?" Deidara crossed his arms, "Like you have room to talk Hidan." Kisame groaned, "Damn, if I'd known you guys were having a gangbang I would've joined you!"

Sasori smirked, "Very tempting." Itachi nodded in agreement. Tobi asked, "What about you Deidara sempai?" Deidara just twirled a strand of his hair and muttered, "Maybe un?" I was actually surprised they were interested in a gangbang; I wasn't the only one considering everyone else's expressions.

"Well you fuckers are fucking too late!" Hidan got up and grabbed his clothes, "I'm going to take a shower if anyone wants to join me," then stomped out the room. I muttered, "I guess that's my queue, but its official. Everyone in this apartment has seen me naked less than a week."

Kisame started laughing. "Look at this way; you've seen everyone else naked too!" I thought about it and he was right. I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but the only one I haven't slept with is Deidara sempai." Everyone started snickering except Deidara, who just turned a bright shade of red.

I gently pushed Kakuzu away to get up and proceeded to the door. I stopped at the doorway, "By the way Deidara, I need to talk to you after I get out." He muttered ok, still sore about the statement I made. I went to Hidan's bathroom and me, him, and Kakuzu ended up taking a shower together. Tobi and Zetsu went in our bathroom. I doubt all five of us would fit in one shower lol.

When I was done and got dressed, I went to look for Deidara. I bumped into Sasori in the hallway, "Do you know where Deidara is?" "He's in our room sulking," and pointed toward the door. I went and knocked on the door. I heard, "Go away un!" but walked in anyway.

He was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and glared at me when I came in. I sat down next to him and he mumbled, "What do you want un?" "We need to have a talk." He snorted, "Oh, like embarrassing me in front of everyone since I'm the only one who hasn't slept with you expect Tobi, for instance un?" I ignored the Tobi comment and just crossed my arms too, "No! I'm talking about our deal Deidara and you deserved to be embarrassed anyway."

He looked at me and snarled, "What the hell for un?" I turned my body around to face him, "Gee, let me think. The fact your real objective from our deal is to get me to sleep with everyone!" His eyes got big and didn't say anything at first. "Sasori told you didn't he un?"

"That's not the point. I just want to know why." "Sasori probably already told you un." "I want to hear the reason come from you. Please?" It took him a minute but he finally answered me, "I just don't think it's fair. None of us has been with a woman, yet Kakuzu and Hidan got to! No one's interested in a whore or slut, but we personally know you and consider you family. So, why couldn't we sleep with you too?

I know you three are lovers, but can't they share every now and then? Not to mention, Hidan didn't think we would go through with it and bragged about being with you. According to him, we're not real men since we never had any pussy! I couldn't take that shit anymore and decided to do something about it when we made our deal un!"

I was speechless for a few minutes. "Hmm, so that's why. You could have told me from the beginning you know." "You wouldn't have agreed to it and…" I interrupted and covered his mouth, "I don't know if I would have agreed or not, but when I found out yesterday, it made me feel like you went behind my back and set me up to be a whore. I felt like I was being used."

He took my hand away and held it, "I never would do that to you; you're my best friend. No one looks at you like that and would never take advantage of you. I promise, I didn't mean for you to feel like that and I'm sorry! Please forgive me un!"

I sat silent for a few minutes and thought about it. From the look on his face he was telling me the truth. I sighed and gripped his hand, "I'll forgive you as long as you don't do this crap again." He pulled me into an inescapable hug and said, "Deal un."

We hugged for a few minutes for resolving the issue. When we split apart I smirked, "I'm still going to get you back though." He giggled, "I guess I do deserve it un." "We need to come up with a plan for Hidan now." He smiled broadly, "Really un?" "He instigated this whole thing and I think he needs to be punished." Deidara nodded in agreement.

I just had a random thought and tapped his arm, "Why didn't you tell Tobi about it? Sasori said everyone knew about the deal but him." Deidara rubbed the back of his head, "You know Tobi. We didn't think he would understand how to have sex with a woman un." I blushed and grinned, "He understands more than you know."

Deidara's eyes got huge and looked at me, "Don't tell me you and Tobi?" I nodded. "When did that happen? During the gangbang un?" "No, it happened at some point last night." "Damn it! Now I am the only one left out. Wait! What about Zetsu un?"

I cleared my throat, "Gangbang." He made a face, "I hate to ask this. How'd that work out? Give me details." I giggled, "I'm not giving details but I'll tell you a brief summary. First foreplay then got done in both entrances by Kakuzu and Zetsu. Tobi was doing Zetsu from behind and Hidan did the same thing to Tobi." Deidara's mouth dropped, "Wow, that worked out pretty well un."

I got up from the bed, "Yes it did. I'm going to get me something to eat; I'm starving." "Good idea un." He followed me to the door when he stopped me for a second, "Don't forget to think about a plan for Hidan." "I won't. Oh, and don't worry Deidara, we'll end up having sex before the weeks out. Just not now, I need to recuperate from this morning." I was still worn out.

I started to go out the door again but he pulled me back. "You don't have to if you don't want to un." "No, it's only fair but there's another reason." I trailed off embarrassed. He leaned closer with anticipation, "What's that un?" I blurted it out, "I think you turned me into a nympho!" then ran out the door and could Deidara laughing hard behind me.

When we finished getting something to eat in the kitchen, Deidara nearly jumped out of his chair. "I knew I forgot something un," and pulled my chair closer to him. He started whispering, "I need you to ask Itachi something for me un." I was confused as heck, "Like what?"

He smirked and kept whispering, "Ask him when he activates his Tsukuyomi, if he can do anything sexual to his opponents." My mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me? Do have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Aw come on, aren't you just a little curious. I got everyone else wondering too and he might answer you. I order you to do it or the deal's off un." I made a face and muttered, "Damn you. Alright fine, I'll do it." He patted my head, "That's a good girl un." "I'm going to get you back double time now."

He just grinned and we joined everyone else in the living room. I just sat down next to Itachi when Hidan burst out laughing. Tobi yelled at him, "It not funny Hidan, it hurt!" He ran to me teary eyed and buried his face in my lap. I stroked his hair and looked angrily at Hidan, "What'd you do this time Hidan?"

He couldn't stop laughing and fell out of the chair. "YOU TWO GOT A SPANKING AND FUCKING CRIED!" I gently pushed Tobi off my lap and snatched Itachi's book from him. I stomped over to Hidan and WHACK! He stopped laughing.

Everybody except Itachi howled with laughter. Hidan sat up in shock; there was a dark red imprint of the book on his cheek. He rubbed it and whined, "OW! WHAT'D YOU FUCKING DO THAT FOR?" "Because it's not funny; it hurt like hell. They were smacking real hard!" I went back to my seat and handed Itachi his book back.

"Sorry I took your book from you." He gave me a cold look and didn't answer but went back to reading. Tobi at least stopped crying and was happy that Hidan got hit. I happened to notice Zetsu wasn't here, "Where's Zetsu?" Kakuzu answered me, "He went back to his apartment; said he was hungry." I shuddered; I've heard what he eats besides regular food. Supposedly, his food was alive when he ate them. Just the thought made my skin crawl.

Now, to more important matters, how was I going to ask Itachi that question? I glanced at Deidara, who was watching me like a hawk, and whispered something to Sasori.

Sasori actually had a shocked expression and looked at me; now he knows what's going on. I sighed; might as well get this over with. I tapped Itachi's arm, "Can I ask you a question?" He muttered without looking at me, "Yes, what is it?" "It's about your Tsukuyomi genjutsu."

He put down his book and looked at me expressionless, "What about it?" This is the hard part. "Um, can you do anything…sexual….to your opponents?" You're talking about a huge dead silence in the room; everyone apparently heard and kept quiet to hear his response.

I was a nervous wreck while he stared at me solemnly with his coal black eyes. "Why do you want to know?" I barely answered in a whisper, "Just curious." He slightly cocked an eyebrow and stood up. He walked towards the hall with everyone's eyes on him. I guess he's not going to answer.

He stopped at the doorframe, beckoned me over with a finger and then went around the corner. Uh-Oh! I hesitantly followed him into the bathroom. He quickly faced me, pushed me into the wall and whispered menacingly in my ear, "I know someone put you up to this. Yes I can, but I'm not wasting any chakra for anyone's own amusement. If you tell anyone, I'll give you a personal demonstration; that's includes anyone who ticks me off if the subject gets brought up again."

He gazed straight into my eyes again but I couldn't utter a sound. I quickly nodded my head yes, in which he let go and went out the door. Wow! He was really pissed and he scared me. I didn't know he could be that terrifying, my heart was pounding fast. After I took a few deep breaths, I went back in the living room.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me when I walked in and sat down next to Sasori instead. I didn't say a word until Deidara leaned over Sasori and tapped my leg, "Well un?" I glanced over to see where Itachi is, but he wasn't in the room. "Where'd Itachi go?" Sasori answered me, "He went outside for a walk. My guess is to cool off since he looked really pissed. What did you do?"

I shrugged, "I asked what Deidara wanted me to. He threatened me and anyone else not to bring the subject up again." "So, did he tell you un?" Lying, I shook my head no, "Nope. Just about gave me a heart attack." Kisame laughed, "Yeah he can be pretty frightening when he wants to be."

Deidara whined, "Aw, I was hoping we would find out un!" "Well, technically you can since he threatened us all. Tick him off and bring the subject up again." Sasori pinched my leg, "Don't give him any ideas. We better just drop the subject and leave it alone. We'll find out eventually."

I guess that's that; until we heard a loud squeal. Hidan looked up from the table, "What the fuck was that!" Tobi jumped from where he was sitting and ran over to us. He leaped and landed on me, Sasori, and Deidara with a big flop. "TOBI GOT AN IDEA!"

"What the hell are you talking about Tobi? Get off me un!" Deidara tried to push him off but Tobi's grip was strong. "WE CAN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE TOMORROW!" Everyone stared at him from that random question. Kakuzu actually stopped going through his paperwork and asked, "Why Tobi?"

Tobi sat up, ending up on Sasori's lap, "Tobi thinks we need to reveal our dirty secrets and embarrass each other. Truth or dare is the perfect way to do it. It'll be fun!" Deidara started snickering, "You know that does sound like fun, maybe we can find out Itachi's dirty secret un."

I grinned, "Sounds good to me. It's also a great way to get some payback." I glanced over at Deidara if he caught my drift; he grinned broadly. He got it, but I have a feeling he thinks I'm referring to Hidan. Hidan stretched and muttered, "Eh, why the fuck not. It'll give us something to fucking do tomorrow since we don't have any missions."

Kisame grinned, "We need to have a good laugh. I'll tell Itachi when he gets back." "Tobi will be a good boy and tell Zetsu sempai tomorrow!" Sasori suppress a laugh, "Even Zetsu will be joining us? This is going to be interesting." Now we only needed Kakuzu to agree.

I walked over to Kakuzu and sat in his lap with a big grin, "What about you Kakuzu?" He kept quiet for a minute then let out a heavy sigh. "I'm game." Yes! I hugged his neck and everybody started talking about the fun for tomorrow.

I CAN'T WAIT! It'll be my last day as Deidara's servant and I get to have my revenge on both him and Hidan! I know exactly how to get them both back and how I'm going to do it now. THIS IS GOING TO BE FREAKING SWEET!


	8. Day 7 Part 1 TWO LEMON

**DAY 7 (LEMON)**

Me and Tobi were so freaking excited when we got up this morning. We both got dressed then ran into Sasori and Deidara's bedroom. I leaped on Deidara whereas Tobi got on Sasori. "Come on Sempai, it's time to get up!" He groaned in his sleep, "Hrgnn, go away Tobi." I grinned; he thought I was Tobi.

Tobi kept shaking Sasori, "Wakey Wakey! Time to get up Sasori!" Sasori barely opened his eyes then muttered, "If you don't get off me, I'm going to make you a new addition to my collection." Tobi didn't hesitate to jump off him but sat next to the bed and started to poke him instead.

I shook Deidara again, "Quit making me wait and get up." "Hrmm, can't it wait danna. I don't feel like it." Now he thinks I'm Sasori. Instantly, I had a devious idea and decided to mess with him. I tucked his hair behind his ear and murmured, "Don't worry; I'll soon change your mind. It's time for your punishment." I gently pinched his nipple to see what he'd do.

He groaned and tried to push me away weakly, "No Danna." I tried so hard not to laugh; I looked over at Tobi and he was already giggling. Sasori actually sat up and watched with interest. I slid my hands all over his chest and whispered in his ear, "You know you want me Dei."

His breathing increased. I shifted my knee to gently press against his crotch and rubbed it back and forth. He started to moan and tried to grab my arms, "D-Danna! Don't…ah..tease me." I heard more laughter. I looked over and Sasori was smothering Tobi's face with a pillow, trying to keep him quiet. Sasori's face was red from trying not to laugh out loud.

I went back to what I was doing. I removed my knee and leaned closer. "Tell me you want me Dei." I licked my thumbs and rubbed them over his nipples. I could tell he was already hard. He moaned louder, "Oh Danna, I...I want...you so bad."

Sasori and Tobi were getting uncontrollably louder; I was using all my willpower to try not to join them. I leaned towards him again and slowly licked the side of his neck. He shuttered and kept moaning, but this time he latched onto me and pulled me fully against him. I tried to sit back up, but he wasn't going to let go.

"Danna, …don't stop!" Deidara started grinding his erection against me. I kept grinning and looked at Sasori for help but him and Tobi just burst out laughing, apparently they couldn't hold it anymore. Deidara pulled me closer and licked my face. I started giggling out loud at this point and tried to shake him again.

I didn't get to when Deidara shoved his tongue in my mouth and his hands licked slick trails under my shirt. I frantically waved my hand at Sasori, trying to get him to come over. I don't think he saw me. I'm in a bad situation right now and getting turned on so I need to get away!

Just as my luck would have it; the door opened yet again. Why can't anyone around here knock? Hidan marched in followed by Kisame. "What the fuck is so funny in here, we could here you laughing from the kitchen?" Once again, there's the awkward silence. Deidara was still making out with me while I just stared at Hidan with that 'it's not what it looks like' expression.

Tobi and Sasori finally stopped laughing from seeing the shocked expression on Hidan's face. Tobi was lying on the floor clutching his stomach and Sasori wiped the tears from his eyes. I expected 'you know who' was going to break the silence; I was right. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Hidan stomped over and pried me off of Deidara, who was still asleep, and dragged me towards a chair in the corner of the room. He roughly sat me in it and went back to Deidara. He glared at him and withdrew his fist as if to punch him but stopped when Kisame grabbed his wrist.

"You better fucking let me go you fucking fish!" Kisame just tightened his grip at the remark, "Shut the hell up Hidan. You moron, can't you see Deidara is still asleep." Hidan eyes just fluttered, "What the fuck are you talking about? He's not…." He trailed off and finally noticed. Kisame released his wrist.

"He's not seriously asleep?" Sasori went over to him, "Yes he is you idiot." Hidan still couldn't believe it, "Let me fucking see." He slapped Deidara's forehead. Deidara groaned, "Hrgn, not so rough Danna." Me and Tobi started giggling again. Kisame and Sasori smirked.

"Not so rough? What the fuck! Is he having a dirty dream?" I answered him, "He sure is Hidan. Me and Tobi came in here to wake them up but Deidara wouldn't. He started talking in his sleep, thought I was Sasori, and I couldn't help but mess with him."

Hidan stood in front of me, "You fucking violated him in his sleep?" "Technically, no but…" I didn't get to finish my sentence when Hidan scooped me out of the chair and sat in it himself. He bent me over his lap and gave my behind a big whack. "Ow! Hidan wha…? He smacked again.

He had a huge evil grin on his face, "You've been a very fucking bad girl. I don't see you violating me while I'm asleep!" He kept smacking, "I don't see the point Hidan. All I have to do is ask and you attack me!" Kisame burst out laughing, "Damn, she told you Hidan. Not even worth to seduce eh?" "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FISH FUCKER!"

Right on cue, Kakuzu walked in. "What the hell is your problem now Hidan?" Kakuzu looked at the scene in the room; Sasori's face was bright red, Deidara looked like he was asleep, Tobi was on the floor clutching his stomach, Kisame had a huge grin and Hidan had Olivia bent over his lap spanking her.

He looked at Kisame, "Do I even want to know?" "I'll explain in the living room," then led him out the door. "What the hell is going on un?" Hidan actually stopped spanking me and joined the rest of us as we stared at Deidara. It took him long enough to wake up.

Tobi jumped up and bounced around the room still giggling, "Sempai was being a bad boy!" Deidara knitted his eyebrows together, "W-what un?" Sasori sat next to him and rubbed a hand on his thigh, "I'll explain what happened. The rest of you get out; alright?" Hidan let me up but still sat there with an aggravated expression, "Why the fuck do we have to leave? We already know!"

I grabbed his hand and tried to lead him out the door, "Come on Hidan." He whined, "Why?" I whispered in his ear, "They need some alone time." His eyes got big and had a huge ass grin on his face. I almost had him out the door when he turned around, "Looks like the puppet is going to get some fucking pussy!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PUSSY YOU FUCKING IDIOT UN!" Hidan cracked up, "You could've fooled me blondie!" I slapped his arm and pushed him out the door, then shut it. I had a feeling Sasori would want to fix Deidara's erection. Two hours went by and by that time everyone was in the living room and had already ate. Zetsu finally came in at this point; we couldn't start until he got here.

Tobi made an announcement, "YAY! Now that everyone's here, we can play truth or dare! Sit at the table!" I was actually surprised that Itachi and Zetsu were going to play; Kisame and Tobi must've really persuaded them. We all sat down, Tobi brought a bottle and an empty jar.

Sasori asked, "Alright, what's the penalty if we don't comply with our requirements?" Kakuzu pointed at the empty jar, "The penalty is fifty dollars and gets placed in the jar." "Fucking fifty dollars! Why fifty and what happens to the money?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "It's fifty because I said so and it'll go towards our groceries."

Deidara muttered, "Makes sense I guess un. Well who gets to start un?" "FUCKING WAIT!" Hidan jumped up from the table and ran into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a case of beer, shot glasses, and sake. "If I'm doing this shit, I want to be lit." Kisame grabbed a beer, "No complaints here." The rest of us got one too.

Zetsu spun the bottle, "Whoever it stops at gets to go first." That was easy. It stopped at Sasori. "Tobi. Truth or dare." Tobi tilted his head, "Hmm, truth." "What were you doing outside mine and Deidara's bedroom a couple of weeks ago? You can't avoid the question this time." WOW! Tobi hung his head, "Um, Tobi was spying." Already the sniggering began. "I knew it!" "Zetsu, you better give Tobi a hard spanking before he ends up joining us un!"

I had to say it, "Tobi was being a bad boy." Tobi whined a little. "Tobi's a good boy! He picks Kakuzu." "Dare." Tobi got real giddy, "Tobi dares Kakuzu to do the hokey pokey!" "What the hell is that?" We already started giggling up a storm until Tobi got up. "Tobi show you. Do what Tobi does and repeat after Tobi."

He started singing and dancing the hokey pokey song and barely managed to get a very peeved Kakuzu to do it. He actually did it but didn't sing it, he just talked it. We burst out laughing, poor Hidan and Deidara fell to the floor from laughing so hard whereas me and Kisame keeled over the table. Kakuzu looked humiliated, but they did the song only twice then sat down.

Kakuzu gave us a menacing death glare, which made us stop laughing somewhat. He quickly changed the subject and growled, "Zetsu." "Truth." "What the hell do you see in Tobi as a lover?" Zetsu grinned, "He's a good boy. Carefree, loving, and makes me laugh; things I've never experienced from anyone. **He's also a good boy in bed**." The snickering continues; Tobi turned red, "Zetsu sempai, don't embarrass Tobi." I patted his shoulder, "But it's true Tobi."

Kakuzu gave me a look of disapproval and I shut up with a grin. Zetsu's turn. "Kisame." "Truth." "Who did I catch spying on Olivia while she was soaking in the tub a few days ago?" I nearly choked on my beer, "S-say what?" Kisame muttered, "Me," then turned red from embarrassment and the death looks he was getting from Hidan and Kakuzu.

"I felt like I was being watched. That was you? I thought it was Hidan." "Why'd the fuck did you think it was me?" I shrugged, "It's something you would do." He didn't answer and just opened another can of beer. Kisame looked at me, "Olivia." I wasn't sure but, "Dare." He grinned broadly, "I dare you to sit on Zetsu and talk dirty to him."

I made a face, "Are you serious?" He nodded. I thought about it, that'll be humiliating, but I'm not giving up fifty bucks for nothing. I need all the money I got. I have some alcohol in my system, so I'll put it to use. I got up and went to Zetsu, who was sitting at the end of the table. Instead of sitting on his lap, I straddled it instead.

I made myself sound like I was drunk on lust and softly moaned, "Zetsu, when are you going to take me already?" I traced his lips with a finger, "Green's my favorite color, it gets me…" I trailed off and brushed my lips on his neck, "so turned on." Zetsu's face was turning pink. I purred seductively in his ear, "I want your huge cock inside me and then fuck me raw."

I couldn't help but doing it agonizingly slow. I ran one hand through his soft green hair, "Please touch me Zuzu. I want to feel your strong, soft hands on my body." "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

I was pulled off Zetsu by Hidan and plopped back in my seat. Everyone was staring at me with flushed expressions. "That was sexy un." Kisame muttered, "Damn." Hidan got another beer, "If you kept going, I was going to fuck you on the table right now!"

Kakuzu stared at me with a lustful gaze, "Likewise. We need to get you doing that more often; that was a major turn on." Sasori asked Zetsu, "So how was it for you Zetsu?" Zetsu's face was red and replied, "Wow. **That was fucking hot!"**

I blushed and grinned. Tobi giggled, "Olivee's a bad girl." I got another beer, "And proud of it!" I already discussed with Deidara about our revenge on Hidan and came up with a plan. I needed to get a laugh right now. "Itachi." "Dare." "I dare you to put your hair up in pigtails."

OMG! If looks could kill! He didn't do anything at first until he decides to undo his ponytail. Deidara went over and assisted him; when he was finished, Itachi looked adorable! Hidan burst out laughing along with Deidara, it wasn't long before the rest of us joined them. The longer we looked at Itachi, the funnier it got, despite his death glares.

Itachi turned towards me, "Olivia." Uh-oh! "Dare." His lips slowly curled into a wicked smirk, "I dare you to look into my eyes." I muttered, "Oh shit." Deidara stopped laughing immediately and looked at me; he's wondering the same thing I was. The room got real quiet from Itachi's retort.

I spoke softly with dreadfulness, "I better sit on the floor for this one." Itachi sat at the other end of the table and I sat on the floor in front of him. The room was quiet as a graveyard. I hesitantly looked into Itachi's eyes when he said, "Mangekyo Sharingon!"

_My surroundings got blurry until it came back into focus. I was standing in an empty room with my arms held by chains suspended from the ceiling; ankles were chained as well. Everything in the space was in black and red, including me. I tried to move but I couldn't budge an inch; this is not going to be good! _

_I suddenly felt hot breath on the back of my neck and tensed up. "Are you ready for me to answer your question from yesterday?" He glided around to face me, his countenance merely inches from mine. I didn't say anything but stare into his piercing red eyes. He firmly held my chin and demanded, "Answer me." _

_I whispered, "I guess." He's scaring me way more than he did yesterday. He grins wickedly and pulls out a kunai from nowhere. My eyes widened. He roughly grabs my shirt and sliced it down the middle. He threw it away and cuts the rest of my clothes off, leaving me completely naked._

_He takes a step closer, seized a firm hold on my lower back, and presses his body tightly against mine. He slid his tongue up my neck and then grazed his teeth downwards. I shuddered from the feeling. He licked and sucked immensely all around my neck and shoulders. _

_My breathing got heavy; this felt good. He rubbed one nipple and brought his mouth to the other. He sucked it intensely and nibbled with his teeth. I let out a soft whimper as he switched nipples. _

_I saw him smirk as he brought his head back up to mine. He nibbled my lower lip, causing me to slightly open my mouth, and then plunged his tongue inside. As he agonizingly, slowly French-kisses me, he skimmed a hand between my legs. _

_I let out a low moan when he glided a finger down my clitoris in a back and forth motion. Each time he slid his finger, it went further down each time. This was driving me crazy. He delicately penetrated me for a brief moment and went back to his rubbing motion._

_He smirked when I moaned into his mouth and disengaged from the kiss. He mockingly whispers in my ear, "You like what I'm doing to you?" I meekly nod my head yes. He kneels down and spread my legs. I couldn't fight back even if I wanted to due to the chains. He separates the folds and gives my clit one long lick._

_His tongue mockingly plays with it very slowly. I was already softly moaning at this point and got louder when he started sucking it. Damn! I wish he'd stop teasing me so bad; I don't know how much more of this I can take. _

_As if hearing my thoughts, Itachi stopped and stood back up. He grinded his body against mine and coaxed me, "Do you want me inside of you?" I weakly nod my head. "You want me to fuck you senseless?" I whispered, "Y-yes." He just chuckled darkly and walked a few paces away._

_I stared at him with confusion; why'd he walk away. He gazed at me with that evil grin, "This is where your ordeal ends." My mouth hung open in astonishment. "I'm not going to finish you. That's your punishment for making me put my hair in pigtails." I didn't get to respond when he released the jutsu._

When I came to, I was lying on the floor with Deidara and Sasori hovering over me. My eyes fluttered and I groaned as I tried to sit up. "Are you ok?" Sasori helped me stand up. I didn't say anything yet as he led me back in my chair.

Kakuzu glared at Itachi, "She's not going to have any psychological damage is she?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't do that to her." The first thing that popped out of my mouth was, "That was just cruel Itachi!" Everyone looked at me with confusion and Itachi just smirked.

I'm so turned on right now, it's not even funny. I was throbbing in between my legs and wanted to get laid so bad. It just ain't right! I looked at Deidara, "The answer is yes by the way." His eyes got big and smirked. Zetsu looked confused, "What are you talking about?" "Tobi will tell Zetsu sempai later."

Kakuzu looked concerned, "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is flushed." I grinned, "Yeah I am, just a little shocked that's all." He gave me a skeptical look but didn't say anything. Sasori nudged me, "What did he do to you?" I grabbed the sake and poured some in the shot glass, "I'll tell you later."

Itachi got everyone's attention, "I pick Deidara." "I guess dare un." "I dare you have one of your hands lick Zetsu's ass; from the inside of his pants." I cracked up from the expression on his face. He looked at Itachi like he asked him to suck his cock. Zetsu just glared at Itachi until Deidara warily gets up and goes over to him.

"Let's get this over with. Stand up Zetsu un." Zetsu slowly stands up expressionless until Hidan teases him, "Now you need to fucking bend over." "Shut the fuck up Hidan un!" Zetsu made a hand sign and unleashed some vines; they went under the table. Before Hidan noticed, his chair was pulled out from under him. I didn't know he could do that!

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" He kept sitting on the floor since he noticed Deidara making the move. He hesitantly slides a hand down the back of Zetsu's pants with a scowl at Itachi. We knew he did it when Zetsu's eye twitched and Deidara's face went red.

He quickly took his hand back out and sat back down, along with Zetsu. I asked him, "How was it?" He growled, "It felt weird." "A good or bad weird?" **"Drop it!"** I raised my hands up in surrender. Deidara kept glaring at Itachi, but after he took two shots of sake, looked happier.

"Hidan un." Hidan looked at him with a bored expression, "Dare." "I dare you to let me and Olivia fix you up un." "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" "Take it however you want to un." "Ah whatever, I don't fucking care." Me and Deidara led him into our bathroom and got to work on him. It's a good thing he's got a buzz or this would be really difficult.

When we were through, me and Deidara came back in the room. "Hidan come in here." "I'm not fucking going in there looking like this!" "But you look great un!" He slowly came around the corner and revealed what was done to him. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor then burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY YOU ASSHOLES!"

Hidan was wearing a see-through, lavender negligee with nothing else on except his black boxers. He sat down at the table with a scowl. Kakuzu looked like he was about to cry from laughing so hard, "Hidan, are you wearing makeup too?" Kisame got up and turned Hidan's face around, "He fucking is!"

We put matching lavender eye shadow on him and mascara, which really brought out his eyes. Zetsu came over to him also and traced his lips, "Is that lip gloss I see?" Hidan growled, "Shut the fuck up you heathens!" Tobi scooted closer to him, "Tobi thinks Hidan look sexy."

Sasori teased him badly, "I have a feeling you're going to get raped tonight Hidan. You do look pretty hot." Hidan grabbed the sake bottle and started chugging it. I took it away from him, "You're not getting out of it that easy." He pointed a menacing finger at me then Deidara, "You two are going to fucking get it."

We suppressed a laugh until he changed the subject. "Sasori!" "Truth." "Have you fucked your puppets before you got with blondie?" Sasori's face almost turned as red as his hair. He took a shot of sake then muttered, "Yes." "THAT'S FUCKING SICK!" He took another shot, "It is not! At least I didn't rape anyone unlike some people." Hidan fiddled with a bow on the negligee and muttered, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

I think the subject was dropped when Sasori picked Tobi. "Tobi chooses dare." "I dare you give Hidan a lap dance." Hidan glared at him, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Tobi started giggling uncontrollably and plopped on a rigid Hidan. Tobi swayed his body all over Hidan still snickering.

He leaned Hidan back and lightly grinded against him while stroking his hair. Hidan didn't budge an inch or even say anything. Tobi stripped off his shirt. I cheered him on, "GO TOBI!" Tobi stood up and caressed Hidan's chest with his hand and lifted his legs to make Hidan straddle him.

Itachi's eyes got big, "Hot damn!" Tobi was putting on a good show. Tobi made thrusting movements slightly on Hidan's crotch then turned around. He shook his behind in front him. Deidara joined me, "THAT'S IT TOBI! SHAKE THAT ASS!"

Zetsu got up and dragged Tobi back to his seat. "Aw, why'd you stop him Zetsu un?" Zetsu's face was red, but not near as red as Hidan's. Zetsu muttered, "I felt like he did enough. **I would've raped him if he kept going." **

Itachi apparently lowered his eyes on Hidan, "Looks like someone enjoyed Tobi's lap dance." Kisame leaned over and chuckled, "You're right Itachi. Tobi turned him on!" "I like to see you not fucking get hard from that performance!" I poked Tobi, "Tobi that was freaking hot. I want you to give me a lap dance for my birthday." It really was sexy and actually got me more aroused than I already was from Itachi's torture. Tobi was embarrassed as shit and buried his face in my shoulder.

I patted his head until I heard him mutter, "Zetsu sempai." "Hmm, **dare."** "Tobi dares his sempai to spank Kisame and tell him he's a bad boy!" The more this game continued the more laughing we did and boundaries were gone. Zetsu actually grinned and approached Kisame. He motioned for him to get up. Kisame growled as he got up and bent over the chair.

Zetsu pulled down his pants except for the boxers. Kisame protested, "Wait a minute!" Zetsu smacked his firm behind, "You're being a bad boy Kisame! I want you to feel it." He started to spank him hard, making Kisame flinch. "You've been such a bad boy!" More smacks. **"I've told you what happens to naughty boys didn't I?"** He spanked him harder.

"**If I catch you being bad again, I'm going to rape you understand?"** He gave him a final hard smack then sat down. None of us could help but crack up from Kisame's pained expression. He pulled his pants back up and warily sits down. "Tobi, is that what Zetsu does to you when you're bad?" "Sometimes, but…" he trailed off once he saw Zetsu giving him the evil eye.

All the alcohol was gone by this point, but the only one who looked like he was drunk was Hidan. He drank the most of course; the rest of us had a buzz. Zetsu's face suddenly brightened up, "Olivia." "Um, dare." Zetsu grinned broadly, "I dare you to let someone give you a rim job."

Mouths dropped once again. "What the hell Zetsu?" Sasori looked appalled from the request. "**Let's fucking see what she says first alright.** If she doesn't like it, I'll change the dare.**" **Everyone looked at me with curiosity. I just raised my eyebrows, "What the heck is a rim job?" Deidara's eyes got huge, "You mean….you really don't know un?" I shook my head no. Itachi gave me the same look, "You seriously have no idea?" "Nope." Tobi raised his hand "Tobi knows! Tobi knows!"

"Wow, Tobi knows but I don't." I was actually surprised. Sasori spoke up, "Oh, let her find out the same way some of us did, if she's willing to go through with it." I asked nervously, "Does it hurt?" "No; quite the opposite in fact." It doesn't hurt but supposedly feels good; ok. Zetsu asked the question everyone was thinking, "So, who gets to do it?"

Tobi raised his hand again, "Tobi knows!" He leaped out of his chair and went into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a pencil and strips of paper. Tobi passed around the paper and pencil, "Write your name on a piece of paper, fold it and put it the jar, then Olivee will draw out who gets to do it! If you don't want to participate, don't put your name in."

Zetsu rubbed Tobi's head, "You're such a good boy Tobi. **That's fair I guess."** I watched carefully and they all put their names in. Dang, this rim job must be pretty interesting if they're all willing to do it. When they were done and the slips were put in the penalty jar; I reached over without looking and shuffled the paper around.

I finally pulled one out and was watched with anticipation as I opened it. I smirked when I saw the name; I announced, "Kisame." He slapped the table, "HOT DAMN!" "Lucky fucking prick." Kisame ignored Hidan and led me out of the living room by the hand. Deidara yelled out, "Don't take too long now un!"

Kisame led me into his and Itachi's bedroom and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and asked me, "Alright, do you want to be on your back or knees?" "Huh?" He smirked, "Just go with it because I'm going to show you what it is." He emphasized the word show; I had a sneaky suspicion this was going to be dirty; I kinda hope it is since I'm still horny as hell.

"I guess on my knees." He pointed to his bed and I got on all fours. I didn't know what to expect. He lifted me off the bed by my waist and quickly yanked off my shorts and panties. "W..What are you doing?" He placed me back down, "I can't do it with your clothes on your bottom half, just trust me."

Kisame POV

She didn't move when I knelt down on the floor. I firmly grasp her cheeks and slightly spread them apart as I brought my face closer; causing her to tense when she felt my hot breath come in contact with her skin. This is going to be fun. I slid my tongue along the edge of her crack then dipped it lower, flicking around the puckered hole.

She let out a small cry of, "Holy..!" and curled down on her forearms. After a few seconds, she groaned and fisted the sheets as I slipped my tongue into the tight ring of muscles, caressing her insides. I wanted to tease her and withdrew my tongue; only to blow cold air into the hole.

The action made her squirm and buck at the lack of contact. I couldn't help myself and slipped a finger in her entrance. I was surprised she was thoroughly wet already. She moaned loudly when I sucked at the patch of skin just above it before trailing my tongue back and wriggling it around inside it as I continued to finger her.

I continued for a couple minutes until I decided that was enough. I pulled away and took my finger out. I leaned on top of her, despite my throbbing member rubbing against her back, and whispered, "How was it?" She was panting heavily but murmured, "Kinky."

My POV

He chuckled at my response and was about to get up, but I reached around and grabbed his shirt. I whined, "I can't take it anymore!" I turned my head to look at him with pleading eyes as he sucked his finger of my juices.

I begged him, "Kisame, please fuck me!" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. I muttered, "It's Itachi's damn fault and my body's been aching, then you made it worse, if that's possible." He grinned, "I know what you mean, he's done it to me before too and it's not fun." He lifted me off the bed and murmured, "I was hoping you wanted to fuck. Now you're going to help me with my aching problem too."

He plopped on the bed and brought my hips up to his face. Oooooh, 69! Oh thank god, I'm going to get some release. I frantically tried to undo his pants and pulled out his huge member. He quickly started eating me out hungrily just as I took as much of him as I could in my mouth.

I moaned loudly from the way he was flicking with his tongue and nibbling with his sharp teeth. I sucked the best I could and where my mouth wouldn't reach I stroked the rest of his member with my hands. I was throbbing so bad and this made it feel so much better! I grazed my teeth on his cock, earning a loud moan from him.

My hips involuntarily bucked into his mouth when he licked faster, I'm going to lose it. I tried to suck his pulsing member harder when he held my hips still. I moaned on his cock when I came, my body shuddering from the pleasure. He sucked deeply and devoured all my juices then lifted me up. I released his cock as he put me back on all fours. He quickly tore off his pants and boxers and slowly lunged his hips forward as his cock went inside me. I moaned softly as he growled with sheer delight.

I mumbled, "S-so big." I heard him chuckle and he slid his cock in and out at a slow pace. He quickened his pace which caused me to moan louder. He murmured, "Were going…to have guests…if you don't keep quiet." I knew that but I couldn't control myself, I've been holding it in for a good while.

He pulled himself out and flipped me over on my back. I gazed at him with lust filled eyes as he placed my legs on his elbows and lifted my lower body off the bed. He quickly thrusted back in and drove his cock in deeper at a quicker pace. "Ngh…" He covered my mouth with his hand, "Someone's…not being...quiet." I nodded my head yes because I knew that, but he hit my sweet spot.

My moans must've been music to his ears and pounded me into the bed. It felt so good but yet started to hurt; he was too big. It wasn't long before I came and he grunted softly, "Damn…it's tight." He slammed into me harder causing me to grip his forearm tightly and squeeze my eyes shut; it's hurting more.

He must have seen my painful expression and eased up from his ruthless pounding. He still was pumping me hard but it wasn't as bad now and I moaned more. It wasn't long before I heard him mutter, "I'm..going." His movements became erratic and pushed deeper inside me as he let out a low growl when his warmth exploded inside me; which made me cry out in his hand from that last deep thrust.

He leaned over me and breathed heavily along with me. After I managed to get my breath back, I whispered, "I feel better now." He smirked, "Same here." I shifted my head to the side and noticed something. "Uh Kisame." "Yeah." I gave him a blank look, "Wasn't the door shut when we came in here?"

Both of us quickly looked at the door and saw it was slightly ajar. I could see a red light flashing from the crack. Kisame hastily put his pants back on and I joined him. He charged to the door and jerked it open to reveal a smiling trio of Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara standing there with a video camera.

I yelled, "OH HELL NO!" Me and Kisame chased them around the apartment, trying to confiscate the video camera. I managed to straddle and tickle a giggling Deidara on the floor and Kisame sat on a squealing Tobi and smirking Sasori. The video camera disappeared from a quick jutsu cast by Sasori before we caught them.

I stopped tickling Deidara and asked, "How long were you guys out there?" Deidara barely choked out, "Since…you started." My eyes got big, "You recorded everything?" Tobi answered me, "We got it all Olivee, but you two cheated though." Zetsu grinned, "How did they cheat Tobi?" Tobi muttered, "They..uh.." He trailed off but Sasori finished his sentence.

"They got it on." We blushed and didn't say anything even though we got glares from certain people. I tried to change the subject, "Where's the video Sasori?" "I'm not telling." I rolled my eyes, "Fine but I want to watch it at some point." Sasori and Kisame cocked their heads in amusement. "What! I've never been on camera before. Now I pick Deidara."

Deidara took some more deep breaths before he replied, "Truth." Revenge at last! "Who snuck into Itachi's bathroom and used the last of his shampoo and conditioner?" Itachi immediately got interested. Deidara didn't look at him, "Me." Itachi came over and hovered over him.

"You were the one who used the last of my shampoo and conditioner! Leaving me to use Kisame's stuff?" Deidara meekly nodded yes. Itachi leaned closer and whispered menacingly, "I can assure you that you'll be in for the worst punishment of your miserable life." He stomped back to his chair and sat back down.

Hidan muttered, "Fuck!" Deidara cleared his throat, "Kisame." "Dare." "I dare you to try and take Kakuzu's wallet!" There were a few, ooooohs, in the room. No one messed with Kakuzu's money. Kisame got off Tobi and Sasori and walked towards Kakuzu. He quickly stood up from his chair and growled, "Don't you even think about it."

Kisame just sighed, "Sorry, but I'm not giving up fifty bucks because of you." Kisame lunged at him and Kakuzu dodged, but not quickly enough. Both of them wrestled around on the floor with a lot of grunts and punches. Me, Sasori, and Tobi had to quickly get out of the way before we ended up in the crossfire.

It took about ten minutes and Kisame nearly had the wallet, but was stopped from Kakuzu's threads. We laughed at the scene until Deidara announced, "Ok, that's enough. You got close enough Kisame." Both breathing heavy, Kakuzu reluctantly let him go and went back to their seats.

Kisame took a few deep breaths, "Olivia." "Me again?" "Yep." "Dare." "I dare you to wear something." "Ok." Kisame got up, "Come here Deidara. I need you to help." He led us both around the corner.

When they were through with me, they had to drag me back in the living room. "Don't make me go in there wearing this." Too late, I was already on display. I received a lot of attention. Hidan let out a whistle, "Now that's what I'm fucking talking about!"

Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu blushed. Tobi made cat-like noises, "Meow! Tobi like!" Kisame nodded in agreement and patted my head whereas Deidara gave my behind a slap. I was wearing a dark blue somewhat see-through negligee like Hidan, but they made me put on a matching thong. I blushed real red; then Kakuzu got up and dragged me away from them.

He sat me on his lap and traced his hands over my body and scanned it with his eyes as well. He growled into my neck, "So beautiful. I'm going to fuck you raw tonight." "Oh fuck no Kakuzu! She's fucking mine tonight!" Hidan stomped over and attempted to take me away from Kakuzu. "She's staying with me Hidan!" "No she's fucking not!'

They kept pulling me back and forth; It was like a tug of war until Tobi smacked them both upside the head. "Leave Olivee alone! You going to hurt her." I stuttered in agreement, "I. .a..gree completely!" They finally let go and I sat back at my seat.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**MWHAHAHA! I'm making this last day a two part ^-^**


	9. Day 7 Part 2 SEMI RAPE AND LEMON

**DAY 7 PART 2 (LEMON)**

Despite being made part of a tug of war between Kakuzu and Hidan, I finally managed to sit back at my seat and change the subject. Let's see…. "Hidan." "What?" "Truth or dare." He leaned back and stretched, "Ahhh, truth." I propped on my elbow, "Due to your religion. Did you have to give yourself to Jashin before you could have sex?"

That must've been a good question from the curious stares Hidan was getting. His eyes got big and cocked his head, "Yeah." "Really! How'd you manage that?" He rolled his eyes, "I can make contact with my lord in my dreams, but only if he allows it. I had to belong to him first before I could have meaningful sex!"

I suppressed a laugh, "Rape doesn't count right?" "Fuck no! Itachi!" Itachi murmurs, "Truth." Hidan leaned across the table and asked almost in a whisper, "Have you ever…..or even considered….violating your brother?" I do believe he treaded on forbidden grounds. There was nothing but a deadly silence and an unresponsive Itachi.

For the past few minutes, Itachi didn't utter a sound while we watch him with curiosity. He finally reached inside his cloak sleeve and fumbled around in it. He then leaned over the table and dropped a fifty dollar bill into the jar. The subject was, without a doubt, dropped; bringing it up again would probably mean certain death.

He mumbled in a toneless voice, "Sasori." "Dare." "I dare you to admit you're wrong. That art is fleeting and not eternal beauty." Sasori gripped the edge of the table and cracked it, glaring menacingly at Itachi. Deidara turned his head to the side, trying to hide his grin. If Sasori actually said it, Deidara probably wouldn't let him live it down.

He let out a deep breath and snarled through gritted teeth, "I'm….wrong….art is….not…..eternal beauty. It is….." He trailed off and mimicked Deidara, "An explosion!" Me and Deidara suppressed a giggle and covered our mouths. He just had to say it was an explosion. Sasori gave us a glare and quickly changed the subject before anyone could laugh at him. "Olivia." "Truth." I'm not doing anymore dares. "How come you never talk back to Kakuzu?"

My face paled, "What do you mean?" "Don't deny it; you, by no means, talk back to him. You do it to us when he's not around, but as soon as he shows up you don't." "Tobi noticed that too!" Deidara looked at Kakuzu, "From the look on his face, I think he knows why un." Hidan teasingly wraps an arm around my shoulders, "They got a fucking point, because I remember you doing it before. Why'd you fucking stop?"

I avoided their eye contacts and muttered, "He…uh…broke me from it." Kisame leaned far across the table confused, "Broke you?" I nodded yes. Zetsu asked me inquisitively, "How'd he…. **break you?"** He emphasized the word break. I frowned, "I'd rather not talk about it." Itachi got a little irritated, "It's part of the dare, either tell us or fork over fifty bucks!"

I gave him a cold stare and warily glanced at Kakuzu; who seemed un-phased. I sighed, "Fine. This happened when it was just the three of us living together and weren't lovers at the time; before we moved into this bigger apartment with you guys."

"I got along fine with him despite our differences, except when it came to an argument. He always had to get his way and whatever he says goes. More or less, it was his way or the highway. I couldn't stand that crap and didn't make it easy for him.

I'm was (and still am) really stubborn and had to have the last word in an argument. I don't know why but that's just me. However, one of the things he despised was being talked back to; which didn't bode well for me. One day, when Hidan wasn't there, we were in the kitchen having an argument about something when he couldn't take it anymore."

_Kakuzu got up from the table and towered over me. He threatened me, "Don't say another fucking word or you're going to regret it." I glared at him and muttered, "Fine!" He meant for me to be silent and not utter a sound; I obviously didn't get it since I'm so stubborn._

_As soon as I turned to walk away, he grabbed me by the shoulders and smashed me on the table. It didn't really hurt but I gasped from the sudden contact as I laid there on my back. Before I got my wits about me, Kakuzu had already used his threads to bind me up._

"_What the hell Kakuzu?" He kept glaring at me, flipped me over on my stomach and then slid my body down the table to where my legs were dangling off the edge. He snarled, "I've had enough of your childish behavior and going to put an end to it!" He reached around my waist and undid my pants. I started to panic. "W-What are you doing!" I tried to thrash about but the threads were holding me so tightly and couldn't budge. _

_As he drew my pants down to my ankles, he growled, "You're not too old to get some discipline. I'll teach you not to talk back to me!" He yanked down my panties next then firmly placed a hand on the lumbar region of my back. What's he going to do? I barely could look behind me to see what he's planning. _

_I saw one long thread hovering over me until it drew back and came swiftly back down. It made a painful contact on my behind and caused me to gasp. It lashed more as I tried not to cringe and cry out in pain, but it was impossible. This is the worst pain I've ever felt. After so many more strikes to my behind, I'd already buried my face against the table and whimpered uncontrollably._

_He continued to whip me with such brutality as I laid there helplessly bound. I didn't see any point to beg him to stop because I knew he wouldn't. I kept feeling something trickling down my legs, which I knew had to be blood as he continued to torment me._

_He finally stopped, after what, forty lashes; then I felt the threads recede. I was struggling to catch my breath and tolerate the throbbing pain on my backside until I wobbly tried to push myself up. I slowly slid down off the table until my feet were touching the floor. I shakily pulled my panties and pants back up with somewhat difficulty. _

_After I fastened my pants, I didn't look at him when I started to leave the kitchen again. Kakuzu firmly grabbed my shoulder and stopped me when he growls, "I dare you to say something back to me now, because if you do; I'll make you suck my cock this time." I thought he was pulling my leg, but I didn't say a word even though I went, "Tch." BAD IDEA! He apparently considered that talking back too._

_He knocked my feet out from under me and held me on the floor; tying me up again. His threads pulled me up to my knees and Kakuzu unzipped his pants. He's not really going to! I pleaded, "K-Kakuzu don't!" He whipped out his huge member and attempted to put it in my mouth. I kept my mouth tightly shut but to no avail when some threads forced it open._

_He shoved it in quickly, "I wouldn't recommend that you try to bite me either, unless you want more discipline. Do you want more?" He gripped my hair tight and demanded, "Answer me!" I quickly shook my head no. "Now suck it." I timidly slid my mouth up and down slowly as I licked all around it, trying to get it slick. His member twitched in my mouth and quickly grew hard as I began sucking it. I kept my eyes shut the entire time and silently cried from this humiliation. _

_He lessens his hold on my hair a little and pushes my head down, "All the way down now." I choked and gagged from the sudden demand. I tried to wriggle and pull my head back up but he wouldn't let me. He kept me down, "Just suck!" I tried, but it didn't last long when I started gagging again._

_He finally got aggravated and let me go. I immediately pulled away and coughed harshly. "Your gag reflexes are too weak, but no matter." Once I had my breath back, he shoved his cock back in my mouth. He began thrusting into my mouth now. I whimpered from the harsh pounding in my mouth; he deep throated me himself over and over again._

_He grunted and moaned as he continued and held my head in position so I couldn't withdraw. It seemed like an eternity before his movements were not as accurate as before and muttered, "I'm coming." He gave me a few more hard thrusts then tensed his lower body and grip on my head. _

_I felt a lot of hot substance go into the back of my throat and his body shudder with pleasure. He didn't take his member out, "Now swallow it and suck my cock clean." I feebly shook my head no. "Either do it or I'll fuck your mouth again." I reluctantly swallowed and grimaced from the taste._

_I barely managed to suck his cock clean of the excess cum and had to swallow that too, until he took it out. I could hear the humor in his voice when he pointed at the tip, "You missed a spot." I slowly licked the tip clean and pulled away. He released me from the threads and just hovered over me. "Are you going to say anything else?" I pathetically shook my head no as I slowly got up. He took a step closer and tilts my chin to make me look at him even though I averted my eyes. "Look at me."_

_I nervously look, "I know I was rather harsh but you brought it on yourself." That's an understatement! I didn't say anything but push his hand away and staggered out the kitchen. As soon as I went into the bathroom; I ended up coughing up a lot of cum that was caught in my throat and felt like I was going to throw up. I frantically started swishing my mouth out with some mouth wash and brushed my teeth; trying to get that nasty taste out. After that, I checked my behind to see deep red whelps from the lashes, which were bleeding and already bruised._

_I attempted to clean and doctor my aching behind then took some very strong pain medicine. Just as I headed to my room to cry my eyes out and recuperate; Kakuzu came around the corner. I barely looked at him, scurried to the door, slammed it shut and locked it._

"For almost two weeks, I couldn't make eye contact with Kakuzu, talk to him, or even be in the same room with him. When he asked me a direct question, I wouldn't answer him; I was scared that it might be a trick. Not to mention, I couldn't sit down for days!"

"At some point, he tried desperately to get me to talk to him and apologize, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to forgive him. At any rate, after so many days I was tired of avoiding him and let him tell me what he had to say. He cared about me more than he knew and I was tired of being angry at him anyhow, so we managed to work it out."

I smirked, "What strikes me funny is that we seemed to open up and bond that day too. Ironically, not to long after that we became lovers. So there you have it, that's why I don't talk back to him anymore."

I remained silent when I finished, no one said a word until Hidan broke the silence; go figure, "Are you fucking kidding me?" "Nope." "NOT YOU….HIM!" and pointed a finger at him.

Kakuzu raised his eyebrow, "What?" Tobi beat him to it, "You actually did that to Olivee!"

He just nodded and Kisame got him, "That's messed up." Deidara gave him the evil eye, "You didn't have to make her suck your cock Kakuzu!" Sasori agreed, "Did you even consider the effects it could've had on her? She's not a ninja; her body will take twice as long to heal than ours." Itachi mumbled, "Inconceivable."

Zetsu didn't say a word except gave him a look of displeasure with his piercing golden eyes. Hidan jumped up and grabbed Kakuzu by the collar of his shirt, "WHAT THE FUCK! IF I'D KNOWN ABOUT THIS FUCKING SHIT, I WOULD'VE USED YOU ON NUMEROUS RITUALS AND CHOPPED…" He didn't get to finish when Kakuzu punched him clear across the room and was smashed into the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU! I'VE ALREADY PAID MY DUES TO HER AND WE'VE WORKED IT OUT! IF ANYONE SAYS ONE MORE WORD ABOUT IT, I WILL PERSONALLY DEMONSTRATE THE EVENT ON ALL OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Kakuzu was beyond pissed off and left everyone speechless, even Hidan.

I tried to make the peace, "Everybody just calm down, what's done is done and everything's ok now. Plus, it was technically my fault with the whole cock thing. I thought he was bluffing." Zetsu smirked a little, "You should've known better than that. **He never bluffs." **I shrugged, "I didn't know that at the time."

Hidan stumbled back to his seat while rubbing his sore cheek and muttered, "I'm fucking sorry." There were a few more apologizes heard and I guess they decided to let it go for now. That being said and done I announced, "Ok, after my turn we'll go ahead and end the game. Is that ok?" There were no complaints, so I picked, "Kakuzu."

He actually looked surprised that I picked him, "Truth." "Have you ever paid for a whore?" His attitude changed quickly, "FUCK NO! I'm not wasting my money on a whore, if I wanted something I took it."

I gasped, "You raped the whore!" Hidan burst out laughing along with everyone else and buried his face in his arm. I grinned up a storm with tears in my eyes, "Holy crap Kakuzu!" "WHAT? I wasn't going to pay the bitch!" I replied smugly, "All you had to do is bribe her. Depending on how good she was, offer a lot of money she couldn't refuse that you'd give her after the fling. Then once you're done; don't pay her and disappear. So there you go, you got a willing whore and wasted no money!"

Kakuzu didn't say anything. Tobi thought it was funny, "Olivee real sly!" Sasori snickered, "Who would've thought the only non-ninja here would come up with a devious plan to get laid and outwit Kakuzu." Hidan sat back up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can't fucking believe you never thought of that before old man." Kakuzu snarled at both of them, "Don't push your luck you two."

No more was said and the game finally was over; Tobi was right, dirty secrets were revealed. At least we got a lot of laughs. "It's finally fucking over! I'm ready to get this stupid thing off." I nodded with agreement as Hidan got up and walked towards the hall with me behind him.

Just as we were at the doorframe, "WAIT!" We actually stopped and turned around to see what Deidara wanted. He looked like he had an evil scheme going through his head again, "I was thinking, since we have two volunteers that are dressed up for us, we could have one big orgy if anyone's interested un?"

I didn't wait to hear the rest. I darted into my bedroom and locked the door; safe to say I didn't feel like it. It was only a few minutes before I heard knocking on the door. Deidara called out in a sing song manner, "Olivia! It's time to come out and play un!" "You can count me out!"

As always, somebody managed to open the door when I didn't want them to. I don't know which one did it but here came Deidara and Sasori with huge grins. I backed up as they approached me. "I think she's going to resist Danna un." "If you don't come willingly, we'll take you by force." I knew that only too well.

"I don't want to and I'm not gonna!" "GET HER DEI!" Deidara lunged at me and I managed to dodge in time and tried to run back out the door. That didn't work when Sasori grabbed me and used his chakra threads to hold me still. "Sasori, that's cheating!" He just smirked and carried me back into the living room followed by Deidara.

I scowled as they sat me on the floor and I asked, "Do you guys live off sex or what?" Hidan laughed, "Fuck yeah!" Sasori smirked, "Why not, it's fun." Tobi bounced over and hugged me, "Don't you like it Olivee? It makes Tobi feel real good!" Zetsu came over and grabbed him around the waist, "I know it does. **That's why we need to get started!"**

It wasn't five minutes before all clothes were stripped off and everyone was in the nude raring to go. Hidan and I weren't allowed to take the negligees off yet. Kisame hauled Itachi on the table, Zetsu had Tobi on the loveseat, Kakuzu dragged Hidan on the couch, and left me, Sasori, and Deidara on the floor.

Apparently I had a gloomy look on my face when Deidara stripped my thong off, "Don't be like that; consider this an order since our deal isn't off yet and enjoy yourself un."

I let out a sigh and smirked as Deidara left the room. "Where's he going?" Sasori squatted behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He muttered, "Who knows, but I'm not waiting."

He nuzzled my neck and quickly pushed me on my back. He nibbled my skin and caressed my body with his hands. I turned my head further to the side and gave him more access to my neck. He quickly took the liberty to suck and bite it hungrily. I knew I'd end up giving in!

My breathing already increased a little from his love bites, "S..Sas..ori." He stopped and sought my lips out with his and kissed me. We both softly moaned into the kiss and I got louder when he played with my nipples through the negligee to get them hard.

Deidara came back in and got frustrated, "Now wait a minute! She's mine; you've already had your time with her Danna!" Sasori growled and muttered, "Fine! I'll be nice and let you have her all to yourself since you haven't had your turn yet. Now hurry up before I change my mind!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Don't rush me! I'll have her begging in no time un."

Sasori got off me and joined Hidan and Kakuzu; so he did want to get a hold of Hidan wearing that negligee! I was actually a little nervous when Deidara straddled me and began his seduction. Like Tobi, I considered him a brother and never thought we'd end up doing something like this, but now here we are. He bent over me and kissed me with his soft lips.

He glides his tongue in with ease and twirled it all inside my mouth. My breathing was already turning heavy from the searing kiss. He chewed my bottom lip before unlocking our mouths. His long hair tickled my neck as he kissed and nipped his way down from my neck, his warm tongue sliding over my skin every now and then, while also letting his 'unique' hands do the same, 'underneath the lace', down my stomach; leaving wet trails on my flesh.

He stopped at my breast, pushed the lace aside and took that hardened nub between his lips and sucked it. I let out a let a deep moan and ran my fingers through his hair. He suddenly stopped caressing my body with his hands and kissed me again. He pressed his palm against my clit, causing me to grip his shoulders tightly and let a loud moan into his mouth.

The tongue was cold and made me shudder from its touch. It made tantalizing circular and flicking motions on it, making me flinch each time he hit it, while his other hand did the same thing to my breast. I was so close until he stopped and teasingly whispered into my neck, "You like what I'm doing to you un?"

"Yes." "Want me to stop un?" I grumbled, "NO!" I felt him smirk against my neck, "Tell me you want it then un." I was already panting softly and murmured, "Deidara…I want you." "Alright then un." He stripped the negligee off and licked his way down with his mouth and hands until he spread my legs.

I felt his hot breath and warm tongue against it and then placed his palm right below it. I quickly grabbed his hair with both hands as both tongues licked and sucked softly as he teasingly moves a finger in and out of me. The temperatures of cold and hot merged against me; which sent my mind and body reeling with ecstasy.

It wasn't long at all before I felt my body give and moaned loudly. I arched my back and bucked into his mouth as he pressed harder against me. When the stimulation subsided, leaving me gasping for my breath, he licked his lips and asked, "Do you want it un?" I weakly nod my head yes and he couldn't wait as he quickly spread my legs.

He pushed into me gently and slowly went in and out. I reached out my arms, wanting him to hold me. He grinned, embraced me and increased his pace. For a while, our bodies moved back and forth on the floor and we moaned in unison. "Mmm…De..Dei…harder." He complied and moaned louder into my neck. We clung to each other and gripped each other's hair. I could already feel my body tightening and begging to be released. "I'm…close."

He briefly stopped and lifted my legs on his shoulders. He embraced me again and pounded the hell out of me. I quickly kissed him and shoved my tongue in his mouth. As he continually pounds me, it wasn't long before I came and cried out in pleasure; being somewhat muffled by his mouth.

Subsequently, his movements became irregular and moaned extremely loud in sheer bliss as he came inside me. Waves of pleasure ran through our bodies until we went limp. He rested his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair as we held each other. "I..told you'd…beg un." I sniggered, "So what…if I did?"

No more words were said until we convalesced from our exotic feat. I don't when it happened, but the room was no longer bearing the sounds of loud moaning, seductive words, and skin crashing into each other. I'm surprised I didn't fully listen to anyone else's noise; I guess I was too preoccupied to pay close attention.

I do remember Hidan yelling 'fuck' at Kakuzu for shoving it in without preparation and moaning Sasori's name. Tobi was unusually loud, screaming for Zetsu to stop teasing and fuck him hard. As for the other two, Itachi was somewhat quiet and Kisame dirty talked him until he wanted him to be loud. I don't know what he did to him but Itachi got noisy!

I sighed with delight, "That was amazing." He lifted his head up and murmured, "My thoughts exactly un." He kissed me one more time and gradually stood up. I followed suite and then went into our bathroom.

Deidara followed me in and had the same idea I'd had. We both wanted to freshen up and put our clean clothes back on. I didn't even get a chance to put anything on when Tobi pounced in and attacked me. "Olivee!" He bounced me up and down with him as he hugged me.

I looked at Deidara baffled, "Deidara…will...you help me out here!" I barely could get the words to come out. Deidara grabbed Tobi and managed to pull him away, "What's gotten into you Tobi un?" Tobi was so happy, "Tobi just excited!"

He beckoned us closer and pulled us together. I went on ahead and made it a group huddle, wrapping an arm around him and Deidara. Tobi spoke in a low voice, "Tobi thinks we need to do share Olivee more often." Deidara grinned at that remark, "I agree to that un." I was doubtful, "I don't know about that."

Tobi frowned, "Why not?" "Well, I wouldn't mind except I believe this is a onetime thing, according to Kakuzu and Hidan." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Ah so what? We'll just have to hound them about it enough until they get aggravated with us and give in." Tobi was happy, "That'll be fun!"

I smiled with excitement, "Why not, let's give it a try, but don't get your hopes up." We concluded the verdict and finished getting dressed. "Tobi going to play with his Zetsu sempai now!" He slapped us both on the behind and skipped out the door.

We both laughed and proceeded to follow him until I put a hand on Deidara's shoulder and stopped him. I needed to ask him a question. "When are you going to do the jutsu on me?" He scoffed, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hmmm, should I wait or do it now un?"

He glanced at me with a gleam in his eye. I whined, "Please do it now Sempai!" "Alright you've done your part of the deal, so I got to hold up my end. Lay down on the floor." I was somewhat wary, "Ok?" I laid on the floor and he hovered behind my head, "I've done all the preparations this week and just need to do activate it on you. Ready?"

I nodded nervously. He made a bunch of hand signs then, "Light Style, Curative Imperfection!" He pressed his palm firmly against my forehead and I saw green chakra emitting from his body as it went to his hand. I closed my eyes and felt it penetrate through my body. I expected it to hurt but it just made me feel energetic for some reason.

When it was over, he pulled back and sat down on the floor with a thump. My body felt tingly when I sat up and scooted towards him. "Are you ok?" His face was flushed and panting hard. "Yeah, it just takes a lot of chakra. I'll be fine once I get my breath back un." I hopped up and looked into the mirror; I COULDN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!

I didn't have any acne, scars, blackheads, NOTHING! My skin was silky smooth and flawless like Deidara's. I jumped on him and hugged him a little too hard. "Thank you so much Deidara! I don't know how I can possibly…" I trailed off and cried with happiness; how can I thank him enough? I was so damn happy!

He got my meaning and hugged back, "I'm glad I made you so happy, that's good enough for me. Let's go and show your new look off." I nodded and wiped away my joyful tears. When the color of my face went back to normal and he got his wind back, we came out ready to go when Itachi came around the corner.

He drolly asked, "Perfect timing. Deidara, could I have a word with you please?" His face paled and muttered, "No thanks un." Itachi beckoned him over, but when Deidara didn't budge, he teleported in front of him. I saw a sweatdrop go down his face and Itachi firmly grabbed his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

When they entered his room, Deidara looked terrified and Itachi gave me an evil wink before he shut the door. WOAH! Sweat drop for me too. I have a feeling Itachi will be getting his revenge on Deidara sexually with his Mangekyo Sharingon, for the whole shampoo thing and make him suffer immensely.

I didn't dare go near that door and preceded my display. I darted into everyone's bedroom, minus Itachi's, and showed them my skin. I found Kakuzu in the kitchen and leaped onto his lap. He had to think quickly and move his drink out of the way in time before I knocked it over.

I hugged his neck, "Well someone's happy." I pulled back and nodded, "I am!" He raised his eyebrows and instantly noticed the difference. He felt my face and looked it all over, "Definitely an improvement and worth the wait."

I asked inquisitively, "Do you like it?" He snorted, "Of course I do! You look gorgeous." I blushed, "You're just saying that." He cupped my chin, "You know I don't waste my time making false compliments." I kissed him; I knew that, I just wanted to hear him say it.

Hidan came in frustrated, "You're not going to fucking believe this! That fucking Sasori had videotaped the whole orgy thing!" Kakuzu grumbled, "How do you know that?" Hidan plopped down in a chair, "I fucking caught him and fish-boy watching it! I tried to get it but the damn fucker used that jutsu again and it vanished. I'm going to find that thing and chop it into bits along with his fucking puppets!"

Sarcastically I said, "I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'll find it Hidan. You're the best flatfoot here." He stuck out his tongue and yanked me on his lap. "You're lucky you're fucking cute or…what happened to your face?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise; don't tell me he forgot? "The justu I've been waiting for all week."

He shrugged, "I know that and you look great! I'm just glad that fucking deal's over and I got you all to myself now!" Kakuzu snorted in irritation, "Not quite Hidan." Hidan grinned innocently and murmured, "I love you old man." Kakuzu growled, "Same here you ignorant priest."

I felt left out, "What about me?" Hidan squeezed me around the middle and kissed me, "How can we fucking forget about you? I love you a fucking lot too!" Kakuzu sighed, "He's actually got a point, there's no way in hell that could happen since we love you so much." I grinned and said proudly, "I love you two more than you'll ever know; you make me happy."

I about choked up in this beautiful moment and decided to change the subject. "I'm glad the deal's over now. So what'll happen next?" Kakuzu smirked, "You know how it is around here. Unexpected, bizarre things happen all the time." Hidan chuckled, "You're wrong Kakuzu; I'll tell you what's going to happen. IT'S MORE FUCKING SEX THAT'S WHAT!"

FINI!

HOPED YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
